


L’Émissaire

by Ambrena



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Haitian Mythology, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman, Novels - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Exploring London Below, Gen, Minor background slash ships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard apprend à vivre et non plus simplement survivre dans London Below... en s'inspirant plus qu'un peu de la technique du Marquis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marché Flottant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalée Calypso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Azal%C3%A9e+Calypso).



> Ecrit pour un prompt Obscur Echange du GTM de 2011 : « Richard apprend à vivre et non plus simplement survivre dans London Below... en s'inspirant plus qu'un peu de la technique du Marquis.  
> \- Détails facultatifs : Je veux un Richard qui a pris de l'assurance et finit par se sentir bien dans sa peau dans cet univers bizarre, mais le top, ça serait de voir le processus de l'évolution ! Le scénario peut donc se passer pendant et/ou après la fin du roman. Pas de préférence de pairing pour Richard (Porte, le Marquis ou autre, ça peut aussi rester gen), mais je voudrais beaucoup d'interaction avec le Marquis, qui ne joue pas forcément consciemment le mentor mais se rend compte de sa propre influence sur Richard (et qu'à la fois ça l'amuse et le mette étrangement mal à l'aise). Par exemple, que Richard commence à faire commerce de faveurs, change de style vestimentaire, devienne blasé et sarcastique et non plus nerveux, etc. Apparitions d'autres persos ou OCs mineurs dans l'esprit de l'univers très bienvenues ! »
> 
> Tout appartient à Neil Gaiman.

Richard traversa la porte, hagard. Elle se referma derrière lui sans même laisser de traces. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu’il se trouvait là. C’était une sorte de rêve éveillé. Le genre d’instant où l’on s’attend à se réveiller à tout moment. Il avait du mal à se l’avouer, mais cette sensation flottante lui avait manquée. 

Une voix cynique le tira de sa réflexion.

« Tu en as mis, du temps, constata le Marquis.  
-J’ai été… retardé, se défendit nerveusement le jeune homme.  
-Par ta propre stupidité, sans doute, se moqua son interlocuteur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je ne suis même pas étonné. »

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Le sens de la répartie n’avait jamais été son fort dans le Londres d’En Haut, et ce n’était pas près de s’arranger, si le Marquis de Carabas le raillait sans cesse. Richard appartenait à cette catégorie de gens que l’on dit avoir « l’esprit d’escalier. » Des répliques formidables lui venaient à l’esprit, certes, mais bien après la fin de la conversation.

« Tu ne réponds rien ? le taquina pourtant l’autre, en le poussant légèrement du coude. J’aurais attendu un peu plus de répondant de ta part. » 

Richard se taisait toujours tandis qu’ils continuaient leur progression dans le tunnel. 

« Je ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles, reprit le Marquis après un instant. Après tout, je viens tacitement de te traiter d’abruti alors que tu as vaincu la Bête, ce qui était très courageux. Ce n’est sans doute pas très correct de ma part.»

Il lui fit un clin d’œil. Richard en resta bouche bée, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. C’était la première fois qu’on reconnaissait qu’il avait eu du mérite. En plus, le Marquis qui complimentait quelqu’un, cela devait arriver environ une fois tous les six mille ans, lorsque la Lune était alignée avec Saturne et Uranus. Ou une autre calembredaine du Londres d’En Bas. 

« Mer… Merci, balbutia donc Richard, avec un sourire confus.  
-Tu me remercies d’avoir dit que tu étais stupide ? fit-il mine de mal comprendre. Non, finalement, je retire ce que j’ai dit. Tu as dû vaincre la Bête par accident. »

Le sourire s’effaça de ses lèvres, alors qu’un rictus cynique naissait sur celles du Marquis. 

« Bon, on va au Marché Flottant ? se plaignit-il sans transition, en l’emmenant par le bras. J’imagine que tu te repais déjà de la saveur de nos retrouvailles, mais personnellement, j’aurais besoin d’un repas plus substantiel.  
-C’est où, le Marché Flottant ? lui demanda Richard. Encore chez Harrods ?  
-Ah, là là ! Tu n’apprends donc jamais rien ! »

Le Marquis leva les yeux au ciel, dans un signe de profonde exaspération. 

« Le Marché change de place à chaque fois qu’il se tient, réexpliqua-t-il, comme s’il s’adressait à un tout petit enfant. C’est pour cela qu’on dit qu’il est « Flottant ».  
-Ah, oui, se reprit Richard, confus. J’avais oublié.  
-Peuh ! Oublié ! » répéta-t-il d’un air méprisant, comme si quelqu’un lui avait dit qu’il ne se souvenait plus que la terre tournait autour du soleil.

Ils continuèrent leur route à travers un dédale de couloirs. Auparavant, Richard ne parvenait pas à s’y retrouver et s’étonnait même que le Marquis parvienne toujours à bon port. Mais cette fois, il fut surpris de constater qu’il savait de manière précise où ils se trouvaient. C’était peut-être grâce au sang de la Bête. 

« Mais comment sait-on où il doit avoir lieu ? redemanda-t-il au bout de quelques pas. Le Marché, je veux dire. » C’était encore un point qu’il avait toujours du mal à assimiler. Il fallait aussi dire que personne ne le lui avait vraiment expliqué, la dernière fois.

Son compagnon ne daigna même pas lui répondre.

« C’est où, aujourd’hui ? s’enquit-il ensuite, en espérant que sa question obtiendrait enfin une réponse.  
-Covent Garden », fit laconiquement le Marquis.

Ils parvinrent à la station Piccadilly Circus (qui, comme Richard l’avait soupçonné, était bel un bien un cirque) et prirent la ligne éponyme jusqu’à Covent Garden. Certes, ce n’était qu’un petit trajet, mais Richard se réjouissait de cette atmosphère autre, légèrement inquiétante mais toujours aussi envoûtante des lieux. Lorsqu’ils descendirent, il lança un certain nombre de regards curieux autour de lui, indifférent d’attirer l’attention ou non.

Lorsqu’il était encore dans le Londres d’En Haut, Richard avait visité bien des fois Covent Garden. Il s’en souvenait comme d’un lieu animé, empli de lumière et de couleurs vives. Mais, à l’instar de la plupart des endroits du Londres d’En Bas, ce Covent Garden n’avait rien de commun avec celui qu’il connaissait.

Certes, il était animé, mais c’était bien le seul point commun qu’il avait avec l’endroit qu’il connaissait. On aurait dit une version onirique de la grande place, où les escaliers auraient été démultipliés et la lumière solaire, remplacée par des chandelles. 

Au lieu des restaurants et des boutiques qu’il s’attendait vaguement à voir, l’endroit était rempli de rayons à fruits et légumes, ce qui lui donnait une atmosphère d’épicerie géante. Le lieu tenait également du marché aux fleurs, de la foire aux bestiaux, de la mercerie en plein air, de la brocante et des puces. En revanche, l’immense verrière était toujours là, et à travers les vitres crasseuses, on y discernait un ciel étoilé, quoique assez difficilement.

Une fois encore, les stands improbables étaient légion. Trois petites filles ailées (un bébé, une fillette et une adolescente) proposaient des asticots et des vers. Richard osait espérer que c’était pour la pêche. Un vieux clochard, doté d’une écharpe verte, d’un jean troué aux genoux et d’un manteau marron, marchandait des roses écarlates. Un peu partout, des gamins vendaient du pain exotique dans des corbeilles d’osier. Le Marquis en héla un et troqua une miche de « pain de patate », comme disaient les enfants. Il la rompit en deux et la proposa à son voisin, d’un air engageant.

D’une voix qui, même à ses propres oreilles, lui sembla plaintive, Richard geignit : 

« Mais moi, je n’ai pas faim. »

C’était la stricte vérité ; il venait de dîner, même si c’était dans une autre Londres. Son compagnon garda les deux parts et constata que c’était dommage, car Richard lui aurait dû une faveur, s’il avait pris le pain. Ce dernier se réjouit d’avoir esquivé le piège et se promit de ne jamais rien accepter de ce roublard. 

Tout en mangeant, le Marquis lui expliqua que Porte avait déploré son départ, non seulement parce que Richard lui manquait (lui, il avait l’air de trouver ce détail amusant), mais aussi parce qu’il était l’une des rares personnes qualifiées pour une certaine tâche. Elle la lui confierait peut-être, maintenant qu’il était de retour.

Richard nota qu’il parlait d’une voix rauque, tout en parvenant à prononcer de longues phrases. Cela prouvait que sa gorge avait assez bien cicatrisé. Richard ne savait absolument pas en combien de temps un homme qui avait été égorgé était censé guérir (pour la bonne et simple raison qu’il ne connaissait aucun exemple de guérison d’une telle blessure). Malgré ce point, il lui semblait tout de même que le délai avait ici été ridiculement court.

« Vous pouvez me guider jusqu’à Porte ? demanda-t-il pour se débarrasser de ces pensées.  
-Ça te coûtera une faveur », rétorqua suavement le Marquis.

Richard n’était pas très étonné. En même temps, maintenant qu’il avait formulé la requête, l’idée de devoir quelque chose au Marquis ne lui plaisait pas. Peut-être qu’il pouvait s’en tirer autrement, sans avoir recours à lui. C’est ce qu’il lui dit, et sans surprise, ce dernier se moqua de lui.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu réussirais à retrouver ta main gauche dans le noir, alors Porte, laisse-moi émettre de très sérieux doutes…  
-Votre gorge a bien guéri, à ce que je vois », répliqua Richard.

Il était lui-même étonné d’avoir trouvé matière à riposter. De plus, la réplique en soi était dure, cynique, ne lui ressemblait pas. C’était probablement dû à l’influence du Marquis sur lui : Richard n’avait jamais rencontré de personne qui ait autant de répartie, et cela lui donnait envie de suivre son exemple. En dépit du coup qui lui était porté, ce dernier sourit à sa remarque, et lui révéla :

« Je suis allé aux sources de Streatham. »

Ce qui n’expliquait pas grand-chose, d’ailleurs. Il n’osa pas demander davantage d’informations. Old Bailey lui avait appris que c’était une denrée qui se monnayait, ici-bas. 

Le Marquis termina sa portion de pain à la farine de pomme de terre, lui souhaita bon courage et se fondit dans la foule. Richard s’attarda un peu, mais comme il n’avait rien à vendre ni même à acheter, il s’éclipsa lui aussi assez rapidement.


	2. Farringdon

Après le Marché, il marcha un moment dans Covent Garden, puis poussa jusqu’à Soho qui était tout proche. Il n’avait aucun but précis. Il remarqua que cette section de la ville d’En Bas n’avait que peu de choses en commun avec celle qu’il connaissait, mais il commençait à s’habituer à ces décalages récurrents. Il était aussi plus sensible aux différences entre les deux univers parce qu’il venait de marcher dans le Soho d’En Haut. Ici, il se trouvait bien loin de La Reache, des petits pubs de Berwick Street et des boui-bouis de Charing Cross Road. 

Par curiosité, il explora ces lieux. Il prit donc un dédale de ruelles qui l’emmena jusqu’à Charing Cross, bifurqua sur Oxford Street et s’aventura de nouveau dans un lacis de petites rues. L’endroit, d’un sordide chic dans le monde qui lui était auparavant familier, tenait ici du coupe-gorge. Il constata que lorsqu’il n’avait pas de destination précise (puisqu’il se contentait d’errer, en comparant vaguement les deux quartiers), le sang de la Bête ne lui était d’aucun secours pour s’orienter. 

Peu à peu, il se mit à avoir soif et il se mit en quête d’eau potable. Il fut assez étonné de ce besoin, étant donné qu’il avait bu tout son content de thé quelques heures auparavant et qu’avant cela, il avait vidé quelques chopes. Pourtant, l’envie de boire devenait de plus en plus forte, à chaque pas qu’il effectuait.

Brusquement, sa quête aboutit.

Elle se trouvait à l’angle de Broadwick Street et de Poland Street. Ce n’était qu’une pompe de métal noir, mais elle rayonnait d’une aura délétère qui donnait envie d’y puiser de l’eau, même si on n’était pas assoiffé. Et Richard avait la gorge sèche.

Elle était munie d’une manivelle usée, qui avait manifestement été arrachée, puis soigneusement replacée. Richard esquissa un mouvement vers elle mais il fut stoppé par le bras du Marquis, surgi de nulle part, qui heurta contre son abdomen comme une barrière préventive.

« Mauvaise idée », expliqua-t-il simplement.

Il entreprit ensuite de l’emmener à une autre fontaine – bienveillante, celle-ci. À sa grande surprise, Richard constata que si on lui indiquait le lieu où il fallait descendre, il connaissait le chemin. Il n’était même pas étonné qu’on puisse aller de Tottenham Court Road à Farringdon sans changements. Il savait quelle voie fantôme emprunter. Là encore, le sang de la Bête devait-il le guider dans le labyrinthe souterrain. Il se souvenait encore d’une époque, pas si lointaine, où il se perdait dans le réseau de l’autre Londres au bout de dix stations.

« Nous y voilà, annonça son guide autoproclamé lorsqu’ils descendirent. Ici, tu peux boire sans danger. »

Il était vrai que la fontaine de West Smithfield dégageait une atmosphère bien plus apaisante que celle de Broad Street. Elle se trouvait à l’angle de Giltspur Street et de Holborn Viaduct et était encastrée dans les grilles d’une église. C’était une petite construction de granit rouge, bien plus modeste que la pompe à eau, mais également beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

Une tasse d’argent avait été posée sur le robinet, et Richard s’étonna que personne ne la vole. Il s’en servit afin de généreusement puiser à la source fraîche et limpide. La gorgée qu’il avala était un pur délice, comme s’il s’abreuvait de l’âme de la ville. En reposant la tasse à sa place, il vit s’inscrire un « Replace the cup », qui enjoignait les passants à effectuer le geste qu’il avait réalisé spontanément. Une impression de bien-être et d’harmonie l’emplit paisiblement.

« Tu me dois une faveur, susurra le Marquis à son oreille, en rompant le charme.  
-Quoi ? s’exclama-t-il sans comprendre.  
-Je viens d’indirectement te sauver la vie, détailla son interlocuteur, amusé. Si tu avais bu l’eau de Broad Street, tu aurais attrapé le choléra. »

Richard eut une grimace. 

« Je croyais que ça avait disparu de Londres, ça.  
-Pas de la Londres d’En Bas, rappela-t-il gracieusement. Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est seulement une petite faveur.   
-Je ne me souvenais pas que vous étiez aussi acharné, avec cette histoire de faveurs », nota-t-il. 

Une fois de plus, il détecta dans sa propre voix une ironie qui le surprit. Son interlocuteur répondit sur le même ton :

« J’ai dit qu’elle était petite. On ne meurt pas toujours du choléra. »

Dans un grand mouvement de manteau, il reprit sa route. Richard hésita, puis lui emboîta le pas. 

« J’ai quand même un peu honte de vous devoir la vie, avoua-t-il d’un air qui lui ressemblait davantage.  
-Il n’y a pas de honte à rester vivant », professa sagement son compagnon.

Ils marchèrent quelque temps sans rien dire, puis Richard rompit le silence :

« Où on va ?  
-Auprès de Porte, déclara-t-il simplement.  
-Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas…  
-C’est elle qui m’a demandé de te ramener, l’interrompit-il. Cela ne compte donc pas. »

Il semblait nettement le regretter.


	3. Charterhouse

Le lieu du rendez-vous fixé par Porte était plutôt sinistre. Ici, Charterhouse était toujours un monastère, mais ce dernier n’avait rien de paisible. Richard se souvenait d’arbres régulièrement taillés, de pelouse bien tondue et d’une ambiance un peu vieillotte. Lorsqu’il avait visité l’endroit avec Jessica, il y avait plus d’une vie de cela, on leur avait fait regarder un film antédiluvien sur des sièges qui sentaient le vieux cuir. Les portraits d’aristocrates accrochés au mur se ressemblaient tous et il avait perdu le groupe assez rapidement. L’après-midi, il les avait rejoints pendant qu’ils buvaient du thé, attablés dans le grand hall.

Sans surprise, on ne retrouvait rien de tout cela dans cette version de Charterhouse. Des os de bras étaient cloués au portail, les têtes de chien sculptées qui ornaient les bancs semblaient sur le point de mordre, et les lieux étaient empreints d’une atmosphère malsaine. Le Marquis acheva de le mettre mal à l’aise en lui expliquant qu’ils se tenaient à l’emplacement d’une ancienne fosse commune, qui resurgissait de temps en temps dans le Londres d’En Bas. Ceci dit, c’était suffisamment rare pour que l’endroit reste un point de rendez-vous fiable.

Richard pria mentalement pour que Porte arrive très vite et qu’ils quittent ce maudit monastère.

Heureusement, sa prière fut exaucée peu de temps après. Brusquement, une jeune fille radieuse traversa le portail de pierres décrépites. En voyant Richard, elle se jeta à son cou et il l’étreignit un long moment, sous l’œil narquois de Carabas. Elle ne le lâcha pas pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je ne vous ennuie pas, j’espère ? » s’enquit finalement le Marquis d’un ton sarcastique. 

Les joues rouges, Porte s’écarta de son ami, mais continua à sourire.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, confia-t-elle à Richard, les yeux brillants.  
-On avait remarqué, la coupa Carabas. Mais il me semblait que vous nous aviez réunis pour autre chose que de touchantes retrouvailles.  
-C’est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle. Venez. »

Elle ouvrit sans la toucher une lourde porte de bois et ils s’aventurèrent dans Charterhouse même. L’intérieur était aussi macabre que l’extérieur. Les tableaux étaient encore plus sinistres que dans les souvenirs de Richard, l’éclairage aux chandelles oscillait régulièrement et les dalles n’avaient pas été lavées depuis un bon moment. De temps à autre, ils passaient devant un mur creusé de niches, chacune ornée d’un crâne humain.

La jeune fille les emmena dans une pièce qui tenait à la fois du salon, de la salle à manger et de l’oratoire. Ce n’était pas facile de trancher. Personne ne s’y trouvait, bien que des Prie-Dieu soient disposés ici et là. D’un geste, elle les incita à s’assoir. Carabas choisit un fastueux fauteuil de velours. Richard s’installa sur une chaise de bois et Porte élut un siège de cuir, à l’odeur vaguement moisie.

« Désolée pour l’ambiance morbide, déclara-t-elle, mais Charterhouse a déjà rejoint l’alliance que je lui ai proposée, alors... Et puis, c’est plus facile pour moi de me déplacer dans des lieux un peu instables, comme celui-ci.  
-C’est-à-dire ? » l’interrogea Richard, pour obtenir plus de précisions.

Il s’attendait à ne rien comprendre à l’explication, mais cela ne coûtait rien de la demander. À quelqu’un comme Porte, en tout cas.

« Le tissu de l’espace-temps du Londres d’En Bas est plus fragile à cet endroit-là, l’éclaircit-elle, parce que la ville hésite entre le monastère et la fosse commune. La plupart du temps, c’est le premier qui l’emporte, comme aujourd’hui, mais du coup, la dimension hésitante du lieu, c’est plus pratique pour des gens comme moi. »

Oui, c’était bien ce qu’il avait pensé : il ne pigeait rien. Bah, tant pis.

« Bon, trêve de bavardages, se lassa le Marquis. Dame Porte, expliquez donc à notre ami commun la raison de sa présence ici.  
-Voilà, commença-t-elle. J’ai besoin d’un émissaire.  
-Un émissaire ? répéta Richard sans comprendre en quoi cela le concernait.  
-Un ambassadeur, si tu préfères, reformula-t-elle. Un homme qui visiterait toutes les baronnies, pour y apporter mon message d’unité.  
-Faut faire quoi, au juste ? se renseigna-t-il, méfiant.  
-Oh, pas grand-chose, développa-t-elle. Rendre visite aux fiefs et aux baronnies, parler d’unification de l’En Dessous, en rallier le plus possible à notre cause… Ce genre de trucs.  
-Et le Marquis peut pas le faire, ça ? Il ne te devait pas quelque chose ?  
-Pour commencer, j’ai pleinement acquitté ma dette envers lord Portico, rappela-t-il. C’est plutôt dame Porte qui me doit une faveur considérable.  
-Et de toute manière, vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer librement dans tout l’En Bas, renchérit Porte.  
-C’est vrai que je suis _persona non grata_ dans un grand nombre de cours, admit gracieusement l’intéressé. Alors que lui, ce n’est pas son cas. » 

Il parlait de Richard comme s’il n’était pas là, ce qui était au demeurant assez vexant.

« Le Comte lui a donné le droit d’aller partout.  
-Tu te rappelles de ça, Richard ? lui demanda doucement Porte, comme si elle craignait qu’il ait tout oublié.  
-Oui, bien sûr, mais, écoutez… J’ai pas du tout les aptitudes pour… » Il cherchait ses mots. « Pour convaincre des gens de quoi que ce soit. »

L’expérience de Richard en la matière n’était pas très heureuse. La situation évoquée par ses deux compagnons lui rappelait méchamment les ventes de tickets de tombola, lorsqu’il était en primaire. Étrangement, il était toujours le seul à n’avoir rien réussi à vendre – pas même à ses propres parents.

« Aucun problème, le rassura Porte. Au début, le Marquis t’accompagnera. On commencera par les endroits où il peut aller, lui aussi.  
-Je croyais que vous ne deviez plus rien à Porte ? se souvint-il.  
-Ne plus avoir d’obligation envers une personne ne veut pas dire qu’on ne peut pas travailler pour elle », déclara Carabas. Puis il ajouta, d’un air de conspirateur : « De plus, cela aggrave sa dette envers moi. »

Il étendit ses jambes sur la table de chêne devant lui, comme un chat content.

« Ceci dit, je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu à la Cour du Comte, ce qui limite mon champ d’action.  
-Il s’est déjà rallié à nous, nuança Porte.  
-Ce n’est pas le seul endroit où je ne suis pas _exactement_ le bienvenu. »

Elle acquiesça, songeuse, et continua:

« Par contre, toi, tu peux circuler dans tout Londres.  
-Enfin, seulement la partie de l’En Dessous où il y a des trains, rappela le Marquis, soucieux de rester précis. Le reste, c’est un peu plus vague.  
-Mais c’est déjà plus que ce que _vous_ avez le droit d’arpenter, souligna-t-elle d’un ton insistant. Et j’ai vraiment besoin de rallier toute la ville.  
-Bon, qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi, exactement ? » la questionna-t-il brutalement.

Elle eut un geste fédérateur.

« Que tu les rassembles. Que tu leur parles de ma cause. De l’unité.  
-Et comment je m’y prends, au juste ? l’interrogea-t-il.  
-Parle-leur. Convaincs-les. Tu porteras mes couleurs, ça devrait en persuader certains. »

Elle sortit des nombreuses couches de vêtements qu’elle portait un mouchoir, un peu crasseux, et le déposa dans sa main. Il considéra attentivement l’objet. Il était orné d’armes médiévales : une arche, dessinée à l’intérieur d’un blason.

« Normalement, personne ne devrait s’en prendre à toi. Pas si tu es affilié à la Maison de l’Arche.  
-Normalement ? releva-t-il, un peu d’inquiétude dans la voix.  
-C’est-à-dire que la Reine des Bergers… » 

Elle se tortilla légèrement et le Marquis fronça les sourcils, outré.

« Vous n’allez pas l’envoyer à Shepherd’s Bush ! C’est beaucoup trop dangereux.  
-Pas si vous l’accompagnez », répliqua-t-elle, inflexible.

À ces mots, il parut étrangement apaisé.

« Il le faut, continua-t-elle d’une voix plus douce, mais toujours aussi ferme. Une alliance ne sert à rien si elle n’est pas ratifiée par tout le monde.  
-Y compris par la ligne des Tréfonds ? la questionna le Marquis, ironique.  
-Peut-être pas, admit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Eux, on peut les oublier. »

Richard avait depuis longtemps renoncé à cerner de qui ou de quoi ils parlaient. En revanche, ce qu’il comprenait, c’est que la tâche ne serait pas de tout repos.

« Bien, soupira-t-il, résigné. Combien y a de _boroughs_ -trucs en tout ?  
-De baronnies, précisa Carabas. Et n’oublie pas les fiefs, aussi.  
-Plus d’une trentaine, lui expliqua patiemment Porte.  
-En comptant la ligne des Tréfonds, donc ? » 

Elle fit la grimace, gênée. Quant au Marquis, il se contenta d’un rictus.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, asséna-t-il. Personne ne peut parler avec les créatures de la ligne des Tréfonds.  
-Et les bergers de Shepherd’s Bush ? demanda-t-il encore, un peu nerveux.  
-Eux, en revanche, il faudra bien les solliciter… soupira Porte. Après tout, ils ont un gouvernement.  
-Ce serait bien si on le faisait le plus tard possible, mentionna le Marquis. Je ne suis pas très pressé de me confronter à eux. »

Porte frissonna, puis se reprit.

« On avisera en temps voulu, trancha-t-elle. Sur le principe, Richard, tu es d’accord ? »

Il regarda la jeune fille, interrogatrice mais déterminée, puis Carabas, en train de prendre ses aises avec un fauteuil qui ne lui appartenait guère. 

« Vous m’aiderez, n’est-ce pas ? » hésita Richard.

L’un bâilla ostensiblement, l’autre acquiesça avec ferveur. 

« Alors, c’est d’accord », conclut-il.


	4. Théâtre du Globe

Ils dormirent à Charterhouse, en louant des chambres comme s’ils étaient des gentilshommes retraités. Les lieux tenaient plus de l’hospice que du somptueux hôtel particulier, mais au moins, c’était mieux que de dormir dans les égouts, pensa Richard.

Le lendemain, les moines leur servirent un porridge infâme au petit déjeuner. Pour égayer ce triste repas, Carabas sortit de son manteau une tranche de cake, goût thé vert au gingembre et kiwi. Lorsqu’il leur en proposa, Richard déclina soigneusement l’offre. Comment de tels parfums de gâteaux pouvaient-ils exister, d’ailleurs ? Il ne se hasarda pas à poser la question à voix haute, mais elle flotta dans son esprit pendant toute la matinée.

Porte leur souhaita ensuite bonne chance et s’éclipsa, en les laissant seuls. Apparemment, elle ralliait aussi des baronnies de son côté. Leur première initiative fut de quitter ce monastère de malheur, afin de trouver un endroit moins inquiétant. Richard voulait se promener dans un vrai jardin, pas dans le Charterhouse Square d’En Bas qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

Ils descendirent Long Lane et prirent Cloth Fair, ce qui les mena à Finsbury Circus Garden. Cette fois, rien de commun avec un cirque. Le vieux parc était l’un des endroits les plus reposants que Richard connaisse, que ce soit En Haut ou dans l’En Dessous. Ce fut ce qu’il confia à son compagnon.

« J’aime bien Moorfields, moi aussi », commenta le Marquis en s’asseyant gracieusement sur un banc. Richard le rejoignit, en s’étonnant que Carabas appelle ainsi Finsbury Circus. Puis il se dit que c’était encore une anomalie du Londres d’En Bas.

« Bon, on commence ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience. 

Il avait hâte que sa mission commence. Au moins, il n’était pas revenu pour rien. Le temps où il avait l’impression d’être un petit enfant empêtré dans les jupons de ses aînés était désormais révolu. Maintenant, on faisait appel à lui pour effectuer des tâches qu’il était le seul à pouvoir réaliser.

Pendant qu’il pensait à tout cela, le Marquis sortait un plan du métro de Londres de l’une de ses innombrables poches. Ce qui n’était pas une bonne idée pour se repérer dans l’espace pour des gens comme lui, Richard l’avait bien compris, mais qui était tout de même bien utile, à sa façon.

« On est là, indiqua-t-il en tapotant la carte d’un doigt sombre. Entre Farringdon et Barbican. »

Par un hasard extraordinaire, les deux stations étaient représentées côte à côte.

« D’accord, acquiesça Richard. Et où on va ?  
-D’abord à St Paul, expliqua-t-il. Il faut un peu marcher, mais ce n’est pas très loin.  
-Et de là ?  
-On commencera par le théâtre du Globe. Ça te fera un bon entraînement.  
-Pourquoi ça ? lui demanda-t-il, sans comprendre.  
-Bah, disons que les gens de ce théâtre m’aiment bien. Du coup, ils sont pratiquement déjà gagnés à notre cause.  
-Cool. »

Ils se relevèrent et se mirent en route. La cathédrale ne fut pas difficile à trouver, effectivement. Ensuite, il fallait traverser la Tamise vers Southwark. Le lieu où ils entrèrent n’avait pas grand-chose de commun avec l’International Shakespeare’s Globe Center des souvenirs de Richard, avec salle d’expositions et médiathèque.

La seule chose qui n’avait absolument pas changé, c’était la devise : _« Totus mundus agit historionem »_.

Ce théâtre-ci était probablement l’original. Il n’y avait pas d’affiches ou de panneaux routiers sur le muret de pierre qui l’enserrait. Lorsqu’ils franchirent le portail de fer forgé, ce fut comme une remontée dans le temps. De fiers drapeaux aux armoiries de Shakespeare (du moins, c’était ce qu’on pouvait supposer) flottaient au bout de hampes de bois. Les murs blanchis à la chaux du bâtiment circulaire avaient été salis par de la boue et de la fumée de charbon.

À en entendre les exclamations qui portaient très loin, la pièce avait déjà commencé depuis un bon moment.

« On nous laissera entrer ? » se renseigna Richard, un peu anxieux.

Il se souvint avec inquiétude de pièces que Jessica et lui avaient ratées, tout simplement parce qu’ils s’étaient présentés deux minutes après la fermeture des portes. Ce genre de mésaventures était toujours très humiliant. Mais Carabas posa la main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

« Pas de problème, lui affirma-t-il avec ce sourire flamboyant qui assombrissait la couleur de sa peau, par contraste. On verra la pièce sans encombre, même si elle a commencé. »

Il avait raison.

La grande salle de théâtre circulaire était presque semblable à celle que Richard connaissait, de la petite scène aux planches de bois et aux colonnes de marbre aux deux étages avec rambarde. En revanche, il n’était pas habitué à ce que les gens se tiennent debout au parterre, au lieu d’être paisiblement assis dans des fauteuils. Et que de bruit ! Quelle agitation !

Le public parlait bruyamment, riait aux éclats, mangeait, buvait, applaudissait de manière anarchique, montrait les comédiens du doigt et même, se battait. On comptait en tout un couple de duellistes à l’épée et deux bonnes vieilles bagarres. C’était tout juste si on entendait les acteurs jouer.

C’était le _Songe d’Une Nuit d’Été_ , et on en était au passage où le groupe de comédiens miteux essayait de représenter sa propre pièce, en présence du roi et de la reine. Autant dire que c’était presque la fin. Et on les avait quand même laissé entrer ! C’était incroyable.

« Euh… Y a des hommes en robe », signala Richard au Marquis.

C’était vrai. En dehors de la petite fille qui jouait le Mur, tous les acteurs sur scène étaient des hommes – même ceux qui étaient censés être des femmes, de Thisbé à Hippolyta en passant par Hermia et Helena.

Son interlocuteur sourit encore et lui murmura :

« Londres restera toujours Londres. »

Indifférents aux commentaires des spectateurs, les comédiens continuaient à jouer. C’était au tour de la tirade de sortie du Mur – la seule fille sur scène, donc. Il s’agissait d’une fillette au visage enjoué, au visage et aux bras peints en blanc. Elle portait aussi une barbe postiche. Richard comprit que c’était pour un effet comique que les places étaient ainsi inversées : la petite fille jouait le rôle d’un homme barbu, le jeune homme représentait un vieux roi et l’homme d’âge mûr, une adolescente.

_« Ainsi, j’ai rempli mon rôle, moi, le Mur :  
Et cela fait, le Mur s’en va. »_

Au lieu de sortir par les coulisses, elle traversa le panneau de bois du fond de la scène, applaudie par un public enthousiaste. C’était comme si elle avait emprunté une voie qu’elle était la seule à pouvoir discerner. Le mur se renferma derrière elle, sans aucune marque de porte cachée comme c’est souvent le cas au théâtre, si on est attentif. 

Le Marquis eut un choc – et ce n’était pas peu dire, car il en fallait beaucoup pour l’impressionner. L’actrice qui jouait le mur venait de créer une porte à partir de nulle part. Il fut parcouru d’un frisson. Dame Accès, la jeune sœur de dame Porte, se cachait au théâtre du Globe depuis tout ce temps !

Normal qu’il ne l’ait pas su tout de suite. Avec son maquillage et les postiches qu’elle portait, l’enfant était méconnaissable. Mais il n’avait aucun doute sur son identité.

Islington n’avait-il pas laissé entendre qu’il avait gardé la sœur de dame Porte en vie, par précaution ? Alors, de deux choses l’une. Soit la fillette s’était enfuie et avait trouvé refuge ici, soit elle était prisonnière de la troupe de comédiens. 

La seconde hypothèse n’était vraiment pas plaisante.

Il écouta distraitement la suite de la scène, car il élaborait en même temps un plan pour la sortir de là. À la fin de la tirade du Lion et du Clair de Lune, il savait exactement ce qu’il devait faire. Il planta là Richard, qui paraissait beaucoup s’amuser et qui ne remarqua son absence que beaucoup plus tard, et se dirigea discrètement vers les loges des acteurs.

Il n’eut pas à chercher longtemps. Tout au bout du couloir, une pièce était réservée à la comédienne du nom de Groin. Il toqua patiemment et après quelques instants, la fillette vint lui ouvrir, toujours en tenue de scène mais sans barbe postiche. Elle en était d’autant plus reconnaissable. L’enfant avait les yeux de son père, d’une couleur impossible. Un peu ému, il mit un genou à terre.

« Carabas, à votre service, dame Accès. »

La petite porta la main à sa bouche, surprise. Quelques instants s’écoulèrent en silence. Finalement, elle lui demanda de se relever. Il s’exécuta. Puis la fillette l’entraîna à l’intérieur, le visage bouleversé.

« Porte, murmura-t-elle en premier. Elle est en vie ? »

Le Marquis acquiesça, et le visage enfantin s’éclaira d’une joie sincère. Ses yeux étaient brillants.

« J’ai eu tellement peur, confia-t-elle. J’étais dans la serre avec Maman, en train d’arroser les plantes, quand ils ont… Ils l’ont… »

Elle n’eut pas besoin d’achever cette douloureuse phrase. Il lui fit signe qu’il savait, qu’il comprenait. 

« Et ensuite, ils… »

La petite fille se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

« Ils se sont servis de moi pour entrer dans les autres pièces, comme ils l’avaient fait avec Arch. J’ai dû les guider à travers toute la maison. Je les ai aidés ! »

Elle était secouée de longs sanglots déchirants, qu’elle retenait visiblement depuis très longtemps. Les pleurs traçaient un sillon clair dans son maquillage de scène. Comme avec sa sœur, Carabas tenta de la consoler, mais il n’était pas très doué. 

« Allons, allons », répéta-t-il maladroitement en lui tapotant l’épaule. Décidément, il ne savait jamais que dire dans ce genre de situation. « Euh… Allons. »

L’espace d’un instant, il eut vaguement peur que l’enfant ne se jette dans ses bras pour pleurer tout son content, mais elle n’en fit rien – même si elle en avait manifestement envie. Il attendit qu’elle soit calmée et qu’elle ait effacé les larmes de ses joues pour lui poser la question fatidique :

« Mais comment vous êtes-vous échappée ? »

La fillette se lança alors dans un récit embrouillé de portes qu’elle avait ouvertes à l’insu de ses geôliers, de courses effrénées dans les souterrains et de traversée de plusieurs baronnies. Elle avait quitté le domaine d’Islington pour s’aventurer à Finsbury, passa par le puits des Clercs et finit par s’arrêter à Southwark. Là, dame Titania l’avait prise sous son aile, en souvenir de sa mère, Portia.

Carabas réfléchit. C’était en effet assez logique. La maison de l’Arche entretenait des liens d’amitié avec le Théâtre du Globe, et ce n’était pas surprenant que la reine des fées et la mère de famille se soient bien connues. Cela expliquait aussi que même Croup et Vandemar n’aient pas réussi à retrouver l’enfant. Après tout, les méthodes de camouflage des fées étaient inégalables.

« Il y a encore un problème, avoua la fillette.  
-Ah oui ? l’écouta-t-il. Lequel ?  
-Titania et Obéron se disputent ma garde. »

 

***

 

Puck venait de clore la pièce par sa célèbre tirade. Richard était tout à fait satisfait du spectacle. Certes, ce n’était pas les conditions de représentation auxquelles il était habitué, mais c’était agréable. Shakespeare aurait été heureux de voir que la tradition se perpétuait, au moins dans l’En Dessous.

Le jeune homme chercha le Marquis à ses côtés et ne le trouva guère. Nerveux, il attendit que le parterre soit vide, en pensant qu’il s’était peut-être déplacé, mais ce n’était pas le cas. L’anxiété grandit en lui. Il n’osait pas sortir, de peur qu’on ne lui permette pas de revenir. Seulement, s’il avait eu besoin d’aller aux toilettes, le Marquis était forcément dehors : dans cette ancienne version du Théâtre, il fallait se contenter d’un petit bâtiment à part pour faire ses besoins. 

C’était ennuyeux. Richard aurait pu aller voir les dirigeants des lieux et commencer la mission, mais il n’avait tout simplement aucune idée de ce qu’il fallait dire. Il comptait justement sur son compagnon pour parler à sa place, au moins dans un premier temps. 

Il finit par errer un peu partout, puis, ne trouvant rien, il se résigna. Il faisait les cent pas dans le hall lorsqu’une main noire se posa sur son épaule.

« Trouvé ! » s’exclama le Marquis, très content de lui.

Furieux, il allait l’apostropher lorsqu’il remarqua la petite silhouette qui le suivait. C’était une enfant au visage émacié et aux yeux d’opale, semblables à ceux de Porte. Elle aussi, elle ressemblait à un lutin dépenaillé – en version haute comme trois pommes. 

« Je te présente dame Accès, proclama-t-il en la désignant d’un geste empli de panache. Dame Accès, voici Sir Richard. On l’appelle parfois pompeusement le Guerrier mais il n’aime pas ça.  
-Pourquoi on l’appelle comme ça ? s’enquit la petite fille, d’une voix claire.  
-Parce qu’il a tué la Bête de Londres, révéla Carabas. Il n’a pas vraiment fait exprès, mais il l’a tuée quand même. »

Malgré la précision un tantinet humiliante qu’avait faite le Marquis, le respect emplit les yeux d’Accès.

« Vous êtes vraiment très fort, alors… »

Il coupa court aux effusions admiratives de la fillette en déclarant :

« Je crains que la séance diplomatique ne soit ternie par un léger problème.  
-Et c’est quoi ? l’interrogea Richard.  
-Titania et Obéron voudraient tous deux garder cette enfant à leurs côtés.  
-Oh. »

 

*****

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cour du Théâtre du Globe, là où siégeaient Titania et Obéron. Surpris, Richard reconnut le Thésée et l’Hippolyta de la pièce de tout à l’heure. Les personnes qui peuplaient leur cour semblaient s’être échappées d’une société de reconstitution historique passionnée d’histoire élisabéthaine. 

Le Marquis rivalisa d’adresse et de ruse pour convaincre les souverains que l’unité de la Londres d’En Bas était nécessaire, et que le meilleur moyen de prouver qu’ils étaient d’accord avec dame Porte, c’était de lui rendre sa jeune sœur. Obéron, qui voulait faire de l’enfant un page mais qui n’y était jamais parvenu, était d’accord. En revanche, Titania était plus difficile à convaincre.

« Vous pourriez la laisser partir, mais la faire escorter par l’une de vos fées, tenta Carabas. Ainsi, vous pourriez la revoir quand vous le voudriez. » 

C’était un homme de compromis.

« Et si je ne la laisse jamais repartir lors de l’une de ces visites ? nuança la reine.  
-Dans ce cas, vous ne seriez plus considérée comme une alliée de la Maison de l’Arche, expliqua-t-il. Vous seriez immédiatement radiée du Consortium, vous et le Théâtre du Globe. »

Elle parut réfléchir, puis donna son accord.

« Je suis lasse de cette guerre inutile avec mon époux. Prenez l’enfant. Je rejoins le Consortium. »

D’une écriture fluide et penchée, elle signa le parchemin que le Marquis lui présenta, en se servant d’une plume d’oie.

« Consortium ? releva Richard à voix basse, circonspect.  
-C’est le premier mot qui m’est venu à l’esprit », se défendit-il.

Richard trouvait qu’il convenait davantage à un groupement d’entreprises qu’à une confédération d’états.

« Et quand cet arrangement prend-il effet ? s’enquit la souveraine.  
-Tout de suite, si vous le voulez bien.  
-Bien, alors, dans ce cas… Phalène ! », invoqua-t-elle.

Un garçon-fée se matérialisa aussitôt à ses côtés. 

« Accompagne cette enfant où qu’elle aille, lui commanda la reine. C’est la plus jeune fille de la Maison de l’Arche. Ramène-la-moi quand je le désirerai, mais n’oublie jamais de la rendre à sa sœur ensuite. »

L’être évoqué s’inclina devant la petite Accès, les deux autres en firent de même devant dame Titania, et ils se retirèrent. Leur mission avait été un succès total. Le Consortium comptait désormais un fief de plus à son actif.

Ils durent attendre devant la loge de Groin, parce qu’Accès n’avait pas fini de se changer et qu’elle devait empaqueter les cadeaux de la reine. Pas ses affaires, évidemment. Elle était arrivée dans ce fief en n’emportant que ce qu’elle avait sur le dos.

Ses trois protecteurs s’ennuyaient un peu. Le Marquis sortit des osselets de l’une de ses poches et se mit à y jouer tout seul. Richard pensa lui demander de le rejoindre, mais il y renonça vite lorsqu’il constata qu’en plus des vieilles pièces de monnaie, le jeu comportait de petits os d’animaux. À la place, il s’intéressa au nouveau venu.

« Rappelez-moi votre nom, déjà ? » se renseigna-t-il.

Le garçon-fée fit une gracieuse révérence.

« Phalène, pour vous servir. » 

Richard fronça les sourcils. Aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas revu la partie où Titania et ses fées intervenaient. Du coup, il devait faire appel à des souvenirs très anciens de pièces de théâtre vues avec Jessica et de pièces montées à l’école, aussi vagues que s’ils appartenaient à une autre personne. Finalement, il comprit ce qui n’allait pas. Il s’éclaircit la gorge, un peu gêné.

« Mais j’ai toujours cru que vous étiez… »

Il n’osait pas dire le fond de sa pensée, de peur de sembler vexant. Finalement, il acheva sa phrase, si bas que même le Marquis, qui se tenait pourtant tout près de lui, ne l’entendit pas.

« Une fille. »

Le garçon-fée partit d’un grand éclat de rire. Manifestement, l’ouïe fine des fées n’était pas une légende.

« Tout le monde se fait avoir ! le rassura-t-il. C’est à cause des mises en scène contemporaines, je pense. »

Soudain, il fut dangereusement proche de lui. L’une de ses mains vint lascivement suivre le tracé de sa mâchoire. Il eut un grand sourire, où l’on discernait des canines un peu trop aiguës. 

« Mais je suis bien un garçon, ne vous y trompez pas. »

Richard hocha la tête, les joues en feu. Vivement qu’ils mènent Accès à sa sœur.


	5. Ravenscourt

Leurs retrouvailles furent charmantes. La petite fille vint se jeter dans les bras de Porte, qui l’enserra de toutes ses forces. Les autres contemplaient le tableau en exprimant de l'attendrissement ou, dans le cas du Marquis, de l’ennui.

« Très bien, commença-t-il quand l’étreinte interminable prit fin. Il me semble, dame Porte, que la faveur que vous me devez a encore augmenté. »

La jeune fille au visage d’elfe hocha la tête et murmura des remerciements sincères. Le Marquis n’aimait pas les effusions et changea de sujet.

« Maintenant, je suis d’avis que nous allions à la Cour du Corbeau.  
-C’est une bonne idée, admit la fille aînée de Lord Portico. En plus, je crois que vous êtes déjà liés à eux, non ?  
-En effet, confirma-t-il sans vouloir s’étendre sur le sujet.  
-Eh bien, dans ce cas, bon courage », les exhorta-t-elle, très calme. 

La fillette vint se blottir contre elle et Porte renferma les bras autour d’elle, protectrice. Comme prévu, Phalène demeura à leurs côtés.

Richard n’avait jamais tout à fait compris comment la Maison de l’Arche pouvait autant déboucher sur Northold que sur Manor House ou Archway, s’il fallait en croire le Marquis. Toujours était-il que lorsqu’ils ouvrirent la porte, ils se trouvaient à Temple.

Ils s’installèrent donc dans une rame de la ligne District. Dans leur wagon, on pouvait voir des prêtresses vêtues de toges blanches, un Moine Noir, et même des hommes d’affaire semblables à ceux du Londres d’En Haut mais aux complets amarante, émeraude ou topaze. Ils descendirent à Embankment, et reprirent une rame de métro, celle-ci toute miteuse.

Le Marquis installa ses bottes sur le siège d’en face. Il sortit une pomme de l’une des poches de son manteau et y mordit sans vergogne. Richard, qui était assis vis-à-vis de lui, avec un siège d’écart, se rappela alors qu’ils n’avaient pas déjeuné.

« Cette fois, c’est toi qui vas parler à la cour, annonça Carabas, la bouche pleine. C’était normal que je te montre comment faire au Théâtre du Globe, mais il est temps que tu t’exerces.  
-Comment je vais faire ? l’interrogea-t-il en se tordant les mains. J’y connais rien, moi.  
-Tu trouveras bien quelque chose. »

Puis il se tut, parce qu’ils se trouvaient à Earl’s Court, escale nécessaire, et qu’en théorie, il n’était pas censé y mettre les pieds. Dans la tête de Richard, une foule de questions tapa du pied, cria et jura jusqu’à ce qu’il en choisisse une.

« Au fait, pourquoi le Comte vous déteste autant ? » s’enquit-il, curieux.

Son interlocuteur eut une expression qui rappelait nettement le renard.

« Je l’ai vexé en lui disant que le titre de marquis était supérieur d’un cran à celui de comte », prétendit-il.

Richard était à peu près sûr que ce n’était pas la seule chose à entrer en ligne de compte.

« Il me semble, insista-t-il, que le Comte avait évoqué du détroussement de cadavres, et aussi une trahison, ou quelque chose comme ça…  
-Juste une maladresse, nia Carabas. Rien d’autre.  
-Pourtant, il a dit… »

Il posa un doigt sombre sur les lèvres de Richard, qui se tut. Le sourire du chat du Cheshire n’était rien, comparé aux dents éclatantes de blancheur du Marquis, ce qui faisait ressortir le noir de sa peau.

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu’on dit. »

Richard laissa tomber et changea de sujet. Les mensonges de son interlocuteur le mettaient trop mal à l’aise.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi leur dire, aux gens de la cour du Corbeau, répéta-t-il nerveusement. Et vous ne vous êtes pas servi d’arguments ordinaires, tout à l’heure. »

Indifférent, Carabas finit sa pomme et en jeta négligemment le trognon par terre.

« Soit, notifia-t-il. Je veux bien parler à ta place pour cette fois. Mais c’est bien la dernière. »

Richard fit oui de la tête, soulagé. Ensuite, ils arrivèrent à Ravenscourt, et ils descendirent du métro. 

Il fut un peu déçu de constater que la cour du Corbeau n’était pas seulement composée d’oiseaux. Certes, on en comptait quelques-uns, perchés sur des épaules ou sur des gants. Mais la majorité des courtisans étaient des humains, vêtus de lourds manteaux noirs. À y regarder d’un peu plus près, on se rendait compte que ces capes étaient toutes constituées de plumes. Ils arboraient également des chapeaux piqués de rémiges, des bâtons ornés de pennes et des colliers décorés de duvet. 

Le sol de marbre noir était maculé de plumes sales et de fientes. Au bout de la salle, on avait dressé un trône d’obsidienne, où se tenait un albinos très mince, à la peau livide et aux yeux rouges. En voyant cette silhouette décharnée, Richard ne put s’empêcher de penser à un corbeau qu’il avait vu dans un documentaire, il y avait longtemps. Le plumage de l’oiseau était d’un blanc de neige, et ses yeux, écarlates, affichaient la même expression d’avidité rapace que ceux de l’homme couronné.

« Le Roi Corbeau, c’est lui ? demanda Richard timidement au Marquis.  
-Ce n’est pas un roi, rectifia-t-il. C’est un Duc. Ses pouvoirs outrepassent ceux d’un comte. Ou d’un marquis. »

Il s’avança d’un pas altier et posa un genou à terre, dans un mouvement empli de déférence.

« Permettez, Duc Corbeau, que je vous parle au nom de dame Porte, de la Maison de l’Arche. C’est cela même, et rien de plus. »

Manifestement, c’était la phrase rituelle par laquelle on demandait audience. L’albinos le considéra comme on accueille un vieux frère d’armes – ou un transfuge qui est de retour après avoir habilement manœuvré. D’un geste, il le fit se relever, puis prit la parole.

«Les ténèbres, et rien de plus, répondit-il en se servant des mots consacrés. Parle, Marquis. Je n’ai pas oublié tes talents de négociateur. Tu nous as été très utile lors du ‘traité de paix’ avec la cour du Comte. »

Le regard de rubis se fit cruel.

« Et l’embuscade que tu nous as aidé à tendre dans la Cité Blanche était parfaite. »

Le Marquis jeta un coup d’œil à Richard, qui comme de juste, ne comprenait rien à la situation, et se lança.

« Justement, mon Duc, il est temps que cessent ces affrontements. Je suis de l’opinion que ce qui nous porte tort, nous autres habitants de l’En Dessous, c’est notre factionnalisme étroit. Le système des baronnies et des fiefs nous divise de façon ridicule.  
-Les expressions même de Lord Portico, approuva le Corbeau. Tu en étais vraiment très proche, je crois... Autant que ma pauvre Lénore et moi. »

L’espace d’un instant, son visage émacié afficha une expression pensive. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d’un démon qui rêve. Puis il continua :

«Je ne savais pas que tu partageais aussi ses idées. Il pensait que la Londres d’En Bas était corrompue, que des gens combattaient l’idée même d’unité.  
-Ce n’était pas le seul à l’estimer, reprit-il. Certains souhaitent voir les choses rester en l’état. Et d’autres désirent que la situation empire. Et enfin, certains, comme nous, veulent que cela cesse.  
-Nous ? releva le Corbeau. Ce ‘nous’ inclut-il ma cour, Marquis ? Oserais-tu décider à ma place ? »

Richard retint sa respiration, tandis que Carabas gardait son sang-froid, tel une statue d’ébène.

« Il ne vous inclut que si vous le désirez, mon Duc, précisa-t-il paisiblement. C’est pourquoi je suis venu vous demander audience. »

Le Duc Corbeau se leva dans un grand bruit de tissu froissé. Il mit la main sur la hanche, impressionnant malgré sa maigreur maladive. C’était comme si un oiseau dépenaillé se comportait en souverain. 

« Si je comprends bien, tu ne considères plus que tu appartiens à la cour du Corbeau ? gronda le Duc.  
-Pour le moment, je travaille pour la Maison de l’Arche, répéta-t-il, conciliant. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas revenir à votre cour, une fois cette tâche accomplie.  
-Mais aujourd’hui ? insista l’albinos. Quel est ton suzerain ?  
-Aujourd’hui, je considère que dame Porte est ma suzeraine provisoire, selon le temps pendant lequel elle décide de m’employer, mais que vous restez mon suzerain principal, celui à qui j’ai prêté serment, et que je respecte toujours autant.  
-Et si je te donnais des ordres contradictoires par rapport à ceux de la Maison de l’Arche ? Si je voulais t’envoyer en tant qu’espion ou assassin à un endroit où tu es censé faire le diplomate, par exemple ?  
-Je devrais examiner le bien-fondé de chacune des requêtes de mes différents suzerains. Si je décidais en fonction de la date des ordres que l’on m’a donnés, ce serait dame Porte qui l’emporterait. Mais si je me basais sur la puissance, ce serait vous. En fait, je serais probablement réduit à l’impuissance, pour ne pas me parjurer.  
-C’est compliqué, grimaça le Corbeau, en fronçant ses sourcils pâles.  
-Cela le serait beaucoup moins si vous rejoigniez le Consortium, glissa-t-il, perfide. La situation serait même d’une simplicité enfantine.  
-C’est-à-dire ?  
-Il n’existerait plus de conflit entre mes deux allégeances, exposa Carabas. Comme un pays au sein d’une fédération, je serais votre sujet, tout en étant rattaché aux obligations de la Maison de l’Arche.  
-Mais je…  
-Mais vous primeriez absolument dans tous les cas, conclut-il, triomphant. Pensez à notre propre pays au sein de l’Europe. Vous semble-t-il soumis ?  
-Non, dut reconnaître le Duc.  
-Vous deviendriez le Royaume-Uni, l’État, celui qui a toujours raison. Dame Porte, elle, serait seulement l’équivalent du président de l’Europe. »

L’albinos ferma les paupières et réfléchit intensément. Il était manifeste qu’il délibérait mentalement du pour et du contre. L’argument de conserver l’allégeance du Marquis en cas d’acceptation, alors qu’elle était compromise s’il refusait, pesait probablement lourd dans la balance. Apparemment, il constituait un élément précieux de sa cour.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit ses yeux pourpres, sa décision était prise.

« J’accepte, proclama-t-il d’une voix solennelle. Considère dès maintenant que la cour du Corbeau appartient au... au quoi, d'ailleurs ?  
-Consortium, monseigneur. », répondit le Marquis dans un souffle. 

D’une main ferme, le Duc ratifia alors à l’encre rouge la convention que Carabas lui avait tendue. Sa plume glissa sur le papier, élégante.  
« L’audience est close, proclama-t-il ensuite. Jamais plus.  
-Jamais plus », murmura le Marquis en écho. 

Il rappelait vaguement à Richard ces fidèles qui retournent à la messe après l’avoir manquée pendant des années, qui n’ont plus qu’une foi vacillante, mais qui se souviennent encore par cœur des  
« Amen » rituels et qui les répètent par réflexe. 

Sur le parchemin, l’encre écarlate avait exactement la couleur du sang bruni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était écrit bien avant le Brexit !...


	6. Baronscourt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Léger crossover avec _American Gods_ , dans la logique des déités qui voyagent avec leur diaspora. L'immigration haïtienne est très forte à Londres, alors pourquoi Baron Samedi, loa vaudou, ne serait-il pas venu avec eux ? 
> 
> Et le conte du Chat Botté étant d'origine française (Charles Perrault), je ne résiste guère à l'envie d'headcanoner le Marquis de Carabas, que le roman décrit comme ayant la peau sombre, comme originaire d'Haïti.

Ils reprirent la ligne de District pour descendre deux stations plus loin, à Baronscourt. Lorsque le Marquis avait dit qu’ils iraient maintenant à la cour du Baron, Richard s’était senti très fier de ne pas avoir demandé « Quelle cour ? » ni d’avoir souligné qu’il était impossible qu’une cour siège dans une station de métro. Après tout, il venait d’en voir une. Peu à peu, son esprit apprenait à accepter l’incroyable. En fait, il en devenait presque un peu blasé.

Le Marquis ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de sa double allégeance, ni de Lord Portico. Une fois de plus, la horde d’interrogations sauvages envahit le cerveau de Richard. Quelques jours plus tôt (ou lors de son dernier séjour dans l’En Dessous, en tout cas), il ne les aurait pas écoutées et aurait considéré l’échec de sa dernière prise d’informations à propos de Carabas comme définitif. Maintenant, au contraire, il avait envie de lui poser des questions un peu indiscrètes, et tant pis si le Marquis les éludait. Il se sentait assez fort pour insister – enfin, plus que tout à l’heure. C’était peut-être à force de côtoyer un tel personnage qu’il prenait peu à peu de l’assurance, d’ailleurs.

La question la plus évidente, celle qui clignotait en rouge dans son esprit, se fraya un chemin jusqu’à sa bouche avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de faire passer le feu de circulation au vert.

« Quelles étaient au juste vos relations avec le père de Porte ? Je veux dire, le Duc a mentionné que vous étiez très proches. Et vous vous souveniez par cœur de bouts entiers de ses discours, comme si vous les aviez entendus mille fois…  
-C’est difficile de ne pas prêter attention à quelqu’un qui parle dans son sommeil », lâcha Carabas d’un ton indolent.

L’une de ses jambes était étendue sur la place d’en face, l’autre repliée et en appui contre le bord du siège. Il croisa les bras, placide, et eut un petit sourire en coin. Richard se demanda s’il se payait sa tête. D’un autre côté, les sous-entendus du Duc Corbeau n’avaient pas vraiment été subtils, donc c’était relativement plausible.

« Ça veut dire… que vous… que vous avez…  
-Joué aux échecs avec lui, termina-t-il à sa place. Tout à fait. J’ai fait d’excellentes parties d’échecs avec Lord Portico. D’ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que c’était un très mauvais perdant. J’aimais beaucoup ses petits cris de dépit quand je lui prenais sa reine, ou même sa tour. » 

Oui, sans doute, il se fichait de lui. L’expression du Marquis était à la fois goguenarde et sardonique. Un cocktail détonnant. 

« Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions, finit-il par dire d’un ton doucereux. Et tu es tenace, aussi.  
-Disons que j’ai un bon professeur », répliqua Richard.

Carabas n’aimait pas admettre lorsqu’il était surpris, mais en l’occurrence, c’était le cas. Il recomposa bien vite son visage, mais son interlocuteur avait eu le temps d’y lire un mélange d’étonnement et de fierté. L’obstination avec laquelle Richard se renseignait sur lui ressemblait bel et bien à son propre tempérament. Le Marquis n’abandonnait jamais rien, ne lâchait rien, sauf s’il s’avérait que ce n’était plus rentable, ou inutile. Et sans doute, c’était utile de savoir des choses sur la personne avec laquelle on travaillait.

Quand on y réfléchissait bien, il savait tout de Richard – du moins, tout ce qui était important dans le Londres d’En Bas. Il connaissait son caractère, ses allégeances, et même ses armes. L’inverse était loin d’être vrai. Le jeune homme avait été clairement stupéfait en découvrant qu’il se rattachait à la cour du Corbeau.

Il n’était pas au bout de ses surprises.

*****

Lorsqu’ils atteignirent Baronscourt, la première chose qui marqua Richard, ce fut la température. L’air était glacé. Il faisait très sombre, aussi – comme souvent dans les souterrains de la Londres d’En Bas. Néanmoins, ici, c’était comme si les ténèbres s’étaient donné rendez-vous. En un mot, le lieu était lugubre.

Ensuite, il entendit la musique. C’était une mélodie répétitive et lancinante, toujours la même. Des percussions sourdes, envoûtantes, combinées à un son de clochettes rythmées. À ces instruments différents mais complémentaires s’alliait une voix de femme, qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu, pour Richard. On y sentait un mélange de transe et de détermination farouche. Le solo féminin était appuyé de chœurs au son sourd, qui semblaient répéter _« Jou baré’m, jou baré’m, jou baré’m, jou baré’m, é’m, é’m »_ *. 

Ici aussi, le sol était noir, mais contrairement aux dalles immaculées de Ravenscourt, il était émaillé de dessins à la craie. Richard remarqua que le Marquis faisait très attention à ne pas les piétiner, et il se décida à l’imiter. Dans la foulée, il l’interrogea également sur la nature de ces ornements. 

« Ce sont des vévés, expliqua-t-il sommairement.  
-Ce qui veut dire ? » s’entêta Richard.

Le Marquis soupira profondément, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C’est un plaisir de voyager avec toi, déclara-t-il. On a tout de suite l’impression d’être très cultivé, et d’une intelligence sans bornes. »

Mortifié, Richard tenta de deviner. Peut-être que la musique était un indice.

« Bon, c’est des sortes de pentacles, c’est ça ? » proposa-t-il en considérant un cœur stylisé, orné de spirales, de boucles et de points. Un trident était posé sur le symbole, encadré de deux lignes fermées par des croix. On avait dessiné un triangle sous le cœur. Il avait la pointe vers le haut. 

« Pas exactement, mais tu t’approches, fit-il en souriant. En fait, ce sont des dessins réalisés en l’honneur de loa. De dieux, si tu préfères. Et nous allons bientôt en rencontrer un, donc tu as intérêt à bien te tenir.  
-En rencontrer un ?! répéta Richard, interloqué.  
-Eh bien quoi ? le railla-t-il. Il y avait bien un ange à Angel, pourquoi pas un loa à Baronscourt ? »

Même s’il comprenait la ‘logique’ de l’assertion, l’association d’idées ne faisait pas sens chez Richard. Il osait en tout cas espérer que le loa valait mieux que l’ange. Ce fut ce qu’il affirma au Marquis. Frappé par une idée soudaine, ce dernier s’arrêta net. Richard, qui le suivait de près, faillit lui rentrer dedans. 

« En fait, cette fois-là aussi, c’est moi qui vais parler, déclara-t-il sans ambages.  
-Je croyais que je devais m’exercer… » rappela Richard – mais pas trop fort.

En fait, cette décision l’arrangeait beaucoup. Même s’il avait un peu gagné en assurance, il ne se voyait pas discourir devant un parterre tout entier. Aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, il avait toujours détesté parler en public, même si ce n’était que pour dire quelques mots lors d’une fête. Quand il avait accepté la mission de Porte, il n’avait pas pensé à ça, d’ailleurs. Mince.

Avant qu’ils ne progressent davantage dans le couloir, le Marquis sortit une petite croix dorée de l’une de ses poches et la noua autour de son cou. Ensuite, il en prit une autre, d’argent, cette fois, et la lança à Richard.

« Je vais encore vous devoir quelque chose ? s’inquiéta ce dernier.  
-Ça se pourrait, susurra-t-il en réponse.  
-Alors, je n’en veux pas », professa Richard en faisant le geste de la lui rendre.

Agacé, Carabas siffla :

« Ne sois pas stupide.  
-Mais c’est quoi, au juste, une protection ? s’enquit-il.  
-Non. Mais il sera content de la voir autour de ton cou, c’est tout.  
-Content ? » 

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Le loa que nous allons voir est responsable de la mort et des carrefours, expliqua le Marquis. La croix est l’un de ses symboles. »

Peu rassuré, Richard attacha la fine chaîne d’argent autour de son cou.

La mélopée entêtante jouait de plus en plus fort. Une odeur d’encens surgit soudain et leur monta à la tête. Le tunnel qu’ils arpentaient déboucha sur une vaste salle souterraine, éclairée à la chandelle. Un poteau était planté au centre de la pièce, qui était remplie de gens au visage maladif, habillés de complets en lambeaux. Les femmes étaient vêtues de blanc, de la tête aux pieds, et arboraient des colliers de rocaille. Elles avaient la tête couverte, des mines cadavériques et des yeux rougis.

« Ce sont des zombis ? chuchota Richard, anxieux.  
-Non. C’est juste la cour du Baron, qui est déguisée en Guédés. 

Il ne préféra pas demander ce qu’était un Guédé. Mais en y regardant de plus près, les visages verdâtres étaient effectivement dus à du maquillage. Il se sentit un peu mieux, même si le sentiment de malaise qu’il éprouvait ne s’estompa pas totalement. 

Au fond de la salle, un homme efflanqué, à la peau sombre, était assis sur un trône couleur d’ivoire. À y regarder de plus près, celui-ci était composé d’un assemblage d’os. Richard n’osa pas se demander si c’était des ossements humains. L’homme portait un costume à queue de pie, des lunettes de soleil et un haut de forme. Il tenait un luxueux cigare de ses doigts maigres. Sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière le trône, on discernait une grande croix dessinée à la craie, qui surmontait un autel stylisé, encadré de deux cercueils. 

« _Bawon, men moun-ou._ Baron, voici votre serviteur », déclara le Marquis avec respect, en mettant un genou à terre. 

Là encore, à l’intonation employée, on eut dit des paroles rituelles.

Baron Samedi descendit de son trône de tibias et s’approcha de celui qui lui était dévoué. À cette occasion, Richard remarqua que le loa avait du coton dans les narines – détail incongru s’il en était. Il ne se trouvait plus qu’à quelques centimètres du Marquis. Il lui releva le menton d’une main et le prit par l’épaule de l’autre. Lorsqu’il se releva, ils étaient incroyablement proches.

Un doigt osseux et glacé vint caresser le lobe de l’oreille du Marquis, puis son cou, avant de descendre vers l’épaule et de souligner la clavicule saillante, puis la gorge. Cette dernière était enroulée dans un long tissu crasseux, pour cacher la vilaine plaie.

«Tu t’es encore fait trancher la gorge, à ce que je vois », constata-t-il sur un ton badin. 

Sa voix était basse, profonde et étrangement envoûtante.

« Elle est en train de guérir, expliqua Carabas. Je suis allé à Streatham.  
-Pff… Cet ersatz de fontaine miraculeuse ? Tu aurais mieux fait de venir me voir tout de suite. »

Il lui caressa encore le cou, et la blessure se résorba totalement. Le Marquis posa sa main sur celle du loa, toujours nichée sur sa gorge, et inclina la tête en signe de remerciement.

« Si je comprends bien, tu veux que je te sépare de ta vie, une fois de plus ? De toute façon, je refuse de creuser ta tombe. Ça devrait suffire pour te protéger des maléfices.  
-Je n’étais pas mort à cause d’un maléfice, la dernière fois, articula le Marquis. Mais je vous remercie.  
-Bah, j’estime que tu en vaux la peine, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux de la main que le Marquis n’avait pas prise. C’était aussi une bonne idée d’avoir caché ta vie quelque part, approuva-t-il. C’est exactement ce qu’il faut faire, dans ce genre de cas. » 

Richard comprenait moins d’une phrase sur trois. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’écouter attentivement.

« Bien entendu, dans ce cas, tu me devras une faveur encore plus grande. Libre à toi d’ensuite me vendre les tiennes pour la payer.  
-Pas aujourd’hui, l’interrompit le Marquis. Je suis venu vous parler au nom de la Maison de l’Arche.  
-Tiens donc… siffla le Baron. Alors comme ça, tu me fais des infidélités ? »

Ce n’était qu’une colère de théâtre, car il se tenait toujours tout contre Carabas.

« C’est pour la bonne cause, Baron, se défendit-il mollement.  
-J’espère bien.  
-Dame Porte est venu vous proposer de conclure une alliance. De rejoindre le Consortium.  
-Oh, mais je conclurai avec plaisir, roucoula le loa sans même savoir à en apprendre davantage. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser. Et puis, cela aggravera ta faveur, qui est déjà considérable. »

Le Marquis s’humecta délicatement les lèvres, comme s’il allait dire quelque chose qui ne plairait pas à son maître.

« C’est-à-dire que… commença-t-il. Personne d’autre ne nous a demandé de faveur pour avoir rejoint la confédération.  
-Oui, eh bien moi, je le fais, insista-t-il. Je vais perdre des droits sur toi, non ?  
-Non, contra calmement Carabas. Pas plus que le Royaume-Uni sur Londres, en entrant dans l’Union Européenne.  
-Hum, tant pis, s’obstina le Baron. Au moins, je suis sûr d’y gagner. » 

Le Marquis soupira discrètement. Le Baron se détacha enfin de lui, même s’il le tenait toujours dans ses bras squelettiques. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Richard, qu’il avait ignoré pendant tout ce temps.

« Au fait, c’est qui, lui ? se renseigna-t-il d’un ton peu amène. L’un de tes amants particulièrement bas de gamme ? La jalousie ne fonctionne pas avec moi, ne l’oublie pas.  
-Mais non, s’amusa le Marquis. C’est un chevalier avec lequel je travaille.  
-Chevalier, hein ? grinça le Baron. Adoubé par le Comte, je présume. Il ne peut pas s’en passer. C’est son plaisir secret.  
-Ce n’est pas faux, sourit-il.  
-Et il a fait quoi pour le mériter, celui-là ?  
-Quelque chose d’intéressant, pour une fois, reconnut-il. C’est lui a qui a tué la Bête de Londres. »

L’expression du Baron se modifia radicalement.

« Ah, c’est le Guerrier ? s’exclama-t-il avec admiration. Je ne l’aurais jamais deviné. En général, quand on a un tel statut, on évite de choisir ses vêtements dans les poubelles du peuple des Egouts. »

Richard baissa la tête, humilié. Il était vrai que ses habits avaient beaucoup souffert du passage dans l’En Bas. Ses baskets ne ressemblaient plus à rien ; son jean était taché et déchiré ; son T-shirt, maculé de boue et sa veste de cuir, usée. Il était temps qu’il change de garde-robe – radicalement, si possible. 

Le Baron le détailla des pieds à la tête, méprisant. Toutefois, son regard s’adoucit lorsqu’il aperçut le pendentif argenté en forme de croix.

« Enfin, au moins, il porte une _kat’ chimen_. C’est toi qui la lui as donnée ? »

Carabas acquiesça, d’un air absent.

« C’est bien. Mais il devrait porter du rouge, aussi. Bon, passe-moi ton bout de papier. »

Le Marquis tendit la convention à son maître, qui s’en empara, non sans attarder ses doigts sur les siens. Quand il prit le papier, il y laissa sa signature la plus compliquée que Richard ait jamais vue. C’était le même vévé que celui du mur : un autel surmonté d’une croix et flanqué de deux cercueils. Ils reprirent le parchemin et le Marquis s’inclina de nouveau. 

_« Nou ka soti, Bawon »_ , annonça-t-il solennellement. Le principal concerné leur fit un geste vague de sa main osseuse, pour les autoriser à sortir de la pièce, et ils partirent. Avant qu’il ne disparaisse totalement de leur champ de vision, le Baron baisa le bout de ses doigts étiques et souffla, pour envoyer le baiser vers le Marquis.

La mélopée lancinante devint de plus en plus faible, puis disparut.

*****

Ils retournèrent à Temple avec la sensation du devoir accompli. Lorsque Porte leur permit d’entrer à la Maison de l’Arche, ils leur expliquèrent fièrement que le Consortium comptait désormais trois baronnies de plus : le théâtre du Globe, Ravenscourt et Baronscourt.

De son côté, Porte avait réussi à convaincre pas moins de quatre groupes, à savoir la Cité Blanche, le Val des Perles, la reine Victoria et Kilburn.

« Kilburn ? Vous voulez dire la rivière de Kilburn ? C’est la 19ème légion romaine dont vous m’aviez parlé ? », se renseigna le Marquis.

Porte acquiesça.

« Fort bien, se réjouit-il. Demain, nous irons voir Old Bailey, les Parle-aux-Rats et le peuple des Egouts.  
\- Shepherd’s Bush sera sur votre chemin, nota Porte d’un ton qu’elle voulait détaché.  
-On verra », la coupa-t-il.

On distribua les chambres, et tout le monde alla se coucher – ce qui ne fut pas facile à organiser, car on ne pouvait se déplacer de pièces en pièces que grâce aux deux sœurs. Le Marquis dormait dans la chambre de Lord Portico, et l’avait déclaré comme si c’était une évidence. Quant à Phalène, la sœur d’Accès lui avait rigoureusement interdit de passer la nuit avec la fillette, parce qu’il s’était comporté de manière douteuse avec elle, et il devait donc se contenter de la salle centrale. Quant à Richard, il ne dormit pas très bien, et ce n’était pas parce qu’on lui avait attribué la chambre d’Arch, le frère défunt de Porte. C’était parce qu’il était claustrophobe et que la pièce n’avait pas de portes, et aussi parce qu’aucune des destinations qu’ils visiteraient demain ne lui semblait engageante.

D’abord, Old Bailey. Même s’il appréciait le Robinson des toits, Richard avait le vertige, et récemment, le chemin périlleux n’avait pas vraiment été une expérience agréable. Sans parler de sa toute première visite au Vieux Rempart. Pour le peuple des Parle-Aux-Rats, il avait l’impression de leur être redevable. Anesthésie n’était jamais revenue de Night’s Bridge, et il s’en sentait responsable. En ce qui concernait le Peuple des Egouts, il dégageait une telle puanteur qu’il était difficile de respirer à leurs côtés au Marché Flottant. On imaginait sans peine ce que cela devait donner dans leurs domaines. Pour finir, les bergers de Shepherd’s Bush faisaient partie des choses qu’il était censé oublier et ne pas chercher à connaître, tant elles étaient terrifiantes, et voilà qu’il se précipiterait à leur rencontre.

Lorsqu’il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil, tourmenté par ces idées, il fit d’horribles cauchemars. Il se vit dévoré par les Parle-aux-Rats en guise de vengeance, tomber dans le vide infini du Vieux Mur, chassé par de féroces bergers, assistés de chiens redoutables. Finalement, il rêva d’une Anesthésie, vêtue de tissus multicolores. Son collier de perles de quartz était complet, et elle souriait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chant traditionnel haïtien "Bawon". La version de ce morceau qu'a réalisé le groupe Boukman Esperyans m'a beaucoup inspirée pour ce chapitre.


	7. Old Bailey

Richard se leva avant tout le monde (sauf la petite Accès, sujette à des terreurs nocturnes, qui l'aida à sortir) pour aller à Cloth Fair. Il y acquit un trousseau entièrement différent de celui qu’il possédait, ou même, de ce qu’il ait jamais possédé. Il s’était juré de ne plus jamais être la cible de moqueries de gens comme le Baron.

D’un autre côté, il n’avait pas beaucoup d’idées de vêtements, et il finit donc par opter pour des atours qui rappelaient nettement ceux du Marquis. Il insista aussi auprès du vendeur (une sorte de brownie, tout vêtu de vert) pour pouvoir mettre sa nouvelle tenue tout de suite. Il troqua ses anciennes nippes contre ses nouvelles affaires, en ayant un peu l’impression d’arnaquer la boutique. Apparemment, le lutin qui tenait le magasin pensait l’inverse et croyait avoir fait une affaire, car il lui fit également don d’une pièce de tissu vert émeraude, de la même couleur que son manteau. Richard la rangea dans l’une de ses désormais innombrables poches, où elle rejoignit le couteau offert par Chasseur, la perle de quartz d'Anesthésie, et sa vieille lampe-torche délabrée. Il se demanda s’il en avait maintenant autant que le Marquis, ou si ce dernier avait ensorcelé son trench-coat d’une manière ou d’une autre. En tout cas, le vendeur étant de nature féérique, il n’était pas exclu que l’habit soit déjà enchanté, dès l’achat.

Il retourna subrepticement à la Maison de l’Arche, assez fier de l’ensemble. Il n’eut pas besoin d’appeler l’une des deux sœurs pour entrer. Le Marquis l’attendait sur le seuil, appuyé contre l’embrasure de la porte.

« Oh, merveilleux, ironisa-t-il en claquant ses mains l’une contre l’autre, dans un simulacre d’applaudissement. Je ne sais où tu as été déterrer cet attirail ridicule, mais il ne te va pas du tout.  
-Sir Richard, rectifia l’intéressé d’une voix doucereuse. Si vous tenez à vous moquer de moi, Marquis, servez-vous au moins de mon nom entier.  
-Très noble chevalier Richard, reformula Carabas d’un ton insupportablement hypocrite, ces habits ne vous vont absolument pas.  
-Et pourquoi non ? s’opposa ce dernier. Vous portez presque les mêmes.  
-Justement, argumenta-t-il. Elles sont accoutumées à ma prestance. Tandis qu’avec toi… Ça ne rend rien, soyons honnêtes. »

C’était un bien mauvais procès qu’il réalisait là. Certes, Richard portait ses nouveaux habits comme s’il s’agissait d’un déguisement. On se rendait compte en un clin d’œil qu’il était mal à l’aise avec ces vêtements de noble. Mais c’était tout de même une tenue qui lui allait bien.

Il arborait des bottes de cuir, souples et montantes, qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux siennes. Il avait aussi troqué son blue jean contre un pantalon de même tissu, mais de couleur noire, et plus épais. Il était fermé par une ceinture de cuir. Au-dessus, il portait un pourpoint vert, un peu rapiécé, et une chemise de dentelle crasseuse. Il s’était aussi procuré une sorte de trench-coat vert émeraude, une couleur qui tranchait avec le manteau écarlate du Marquis. Lorsque ce dernier lui en fit la remarque, il commenta simplement :

« Je n’avais pas très envie qu’on nous confonde de dos.  
-Aucun risque, le rassura-t-il narquoisement. Tu n’as même pas les cheveux longs. »

Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour nouer ses locks en catogan.

« Le vendeur m’a proposé une perruque, mais j’ai refusé, avoua-t-il.  
-Ce qui n’est pas plus mal, lui confia Carabas. J’en ai eu une, à un moment donné, et ce n’est vraiment pas pratique. »

Il chercha un autre angle d’attaque pour railler Richard. 

« Ton col à la Beau Brummel est totalement inutile, le railla-t-il. Tu n’as pas eu la gorge tranchée, toi.  
-Vous continuez à en mettre un alors que votre blessure est guérie depuis hier, riposta le chevalier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous seriez le seul à avoir droit à la coquetterie.  
-Peut-être parce que… » Il fit mine de chercher. « Parce que moi, ça me va ?  
-Ça suffit, trancha Richard. Trêve de bavardages. En route. »

La veille, il n’aurait probablement pas eu le courage de parler ainsi à son compagnon. Aujourd’hui, tout se passait comme s’il s’était déguisé et qu’il avait pris le masque de quelqu’un d’autre. Ses nouveaux vêtements lui insufflaient une personnalité de dandy, de quelqu’un qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il espérait que ça durerait. Lorsqu’il suivit Carabas, ce dernier se rendit compte que même sa démarche avait changé. Elle ressemblait davantage à la sienne. Elle était désormais calme, un peu nonchalante, et non nerveuse et crispée. En tout cas, plus autant.

Malheureusement pour Richard, cela ne faisait pas disparaître la peur de l’altitude.

Le Marquis et lui grimpèrent à une échelle qui les mena sans transition des souterrains aux hauteurs de la ville. Cette fois-ci, il tenta de ne pas regarder en bas. Il savait qu’il en serait paralysé de terreur. Une boule d’angoisse se noua dans son estomac, mais il continua à progresser sur l’échelle rouillée, courageusement. Son compagnon le lorgnait du coin de l’œil et paraissait attendre le moment où il serait envahi par l’affolement. Il était déterminé à ne pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Ce fut difficile. Il sentait le vide sous ses pieds et devait combattre son envie de les regarder, rien qu’une fois. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et il serrait si fort les barreaux de métal qu’il en avait mal aux mains. Et pourtant, il continuait, obstiné.

Au bout d’un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il atteignit enfin le rebord de l’immeuble. Il s’y hissa péniblement, fier de ne pas avoir paniqué. Sa joie fut de courte durée.

« Miséricorde, ce n’est pas là que vit Old Bailey ! s’écria le Marquis de manière théâtrale. Il se trouve plus loin, à deux toits d’ici…  
-Vous l’avez fait exprès, grogna Richard, furieux.  
-Pas le moins du monde, mentit-il sciemment avec un sourire éclatant. En tout cas, le seul moyen de le rejoindre, c’est de passer par là. »

Il désigna un câble d’acier, tendu entre deux bâtiments. 

« C’est le seul moyen, répéta-t-il mielleusement. Et je vais même te montrer l’exemple en passant le premier. »

Il posa d’abord un pied botté sur le câble, pour vérifier qu’il fléchissait légèrement sous ce poids. Voyant que c’était bien le cas, il posa ses mains gantées sur le fil, tout en positionnant ses jambes de sorte qu’elles soient nouées au support. Il plaça aussi ses bras, de manière perpendiculaire au câble, et commença sa progression, la tête en avant. Comme on pouvait s’y attendre, elle se fit sans encombre. À plusieurs reprises, le Marquis libéra même l’une de ses mains pour lui faire signe et lui donner le vertige.

Il allait sans dire que Richard eut beaucoup plus de mal. Il réalisa les mêmes opérations, mais en hésitant davantage. Il sortit des gants de cuir de son manteau vert et s’en munit. Ensuite, il se percha lui aussi sur le câble, en tremblant de tout son corps. Au milieu de la traversée, il n’avait pas non plus prévu que le fil s’incurverait, de sorte qu’il devait remonter une petite pente à la force de ses bras. Assis sur le rebord du toit opposé, les pieds dans le vide, le Marquis l’encourageait.

Une éternité plus tard, il parvint enfin à l’autre immeuble. Les félicitations de son compagnon se teintèrent de malice lorsqu’il lui apprit qu’Old Bailey n’était toujours pas là, et qu’ils devaient accéder à un autre toit pour lui parler.

« Je t’avais prévenu, chantonna-t-il. J’ai bien dit ‘à deux toits d’ici’, non ?  
-Ordure », grommela Richard, ulcéré.

Cette fois, il fallait carrément sauter d’un immeuble à l’autre. Certes, il n’y avait que deux ou trois mètres entre les deux bâtiments, mais cela restait impressionnant. Il fallait enjamber toute une ruelle et se lancer dans le vide. Heureusement, les deux toits étaient de la même taille. 

Une fois de plus, ce fut le Marquis qui s’aventura le premier, en sautant comme une panthère. Il avait d’abord calculé sa trajectoire, l’emplacement où il arriverait et la distance dont il aurait besoin. Ensuite, il avait pris une douzaine ou une quinzaine de mètres d’élan et s’était élancé, bras tendus. Il avait atterri les pieds joints, puis avait fait un roulé-boulé de l’autre côté.

Et de nouveau, Richard fit la même chose, sauf que pour lui, cela se transforma en vraie galère. Il n’avait pas pris assez d’élan, ou n’avait pas couru assez vite. Toujours est-il qu’il se retrouva à se retenir au rebord, les jambes dans le vide. 

Jusqu’au moment où un bras couvert de plumes l’attrapa. 

« Holà, mon gars, fit la voix familière. Allez, ho hisse ! »

Et il se retrouva à plat ventre sur la plate-forme d’Old Bailey. L’homme n’avait pas changé. C’était le même visage amical et sillonné de rides, la même tenue de Robinson des toits, le même sourire bienveillant. Sourire qui disparut soudain quand le Marquis prit la parole.

« Je ne dirai rien aujourd’hui, car je vous dois une faveur et ne suis donc pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. C’est Richard qui va parler à ma place. »

Il s’interrompit et le considéra avec des yeux pétillants d’humour.

« Enfin, quand il se sera un peu remis du choc.  
-Je suis remis, c’est bon ! » haleta Richard, en sueur.

Il n’avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. 

« Nous venons vous demander de rejoindre le Consortium, déclara-t-il quand il eut reprit son souffle. Une alliance de baronnies, fédérée par la Maison de l’Arche. »

Le regard d’Old Bailey se fit soupçonneux. 

« Ça veut dire que j’aurai besoin de m’aventurer dans l’En Dessous ? le questionna-t-il avec méfiance.  
-Nullement, le contra Richard. Le papier se signe ici. Ensuite, vous serez simplement rattaché à un ensemble de fiefs et de baronnies, qui seront tenues de vous protéger s’il vous arrive du mal. Et vice-versa. Personne du Consortium n’aura le droit de vous attaquer.  
-En gros, je m’intégrerais à un ramassis de racailles qui ne pourrait pas m’atteindre, alors que de toute manière, la plupart n’a jamais entendu parler de moi. La belle affaire.  
-L’union fait la force, décréta doctement le chevalier.  
-Chacun chez soi, et les corbeaux seront mieux gardés, lui opposa l’homme du ciel.  
-Le Corbeau a rejoint cette alliance, plaça justement Richard.  
-Oh, je suis pas très étonné, s’esclaffa Old Bailey. Et sans doute que le Baron aussi, vu avec qui tu t’amènes. Mais qu’en est-il des gens bien ? Le Comte ? Victoria ? Perlvale ? White City ?  
-Porte… euh, dame Porte s’est chargée depuis longtemps de convaincre le Comte. Quant à Victoria, à la Cité Blanche et aux gens du Val des Perles, ils ont donné leur accord, eux aussi. »

Il évita juste de dire que ça s’était passé la veille seulement.

Quoi qu’il en soit, la nouvelle impressionna nettement l’homme aux oiseaux. Il se prit le menton dans la main, songeur.

« Les gens du Val, tu dis ? répéta-t-il, ébranlé. Et aussi Victoria et la Cité Blanche… Même le Comte! »

C’était surtout ce dernier point qui l’étonnait. Il sembla ébranlé.

« C’est du sérieux, alors. Et puis c’est vrai que la Maison de l’Arche, c’est pas rien, quand même. »

De longues minutes s’écoulèrent, seulement interrompue par les piaillements des étourneaux. Finalement, Old Bailey secoua sa longue pèlerine, ce qui en fit tomber quelques plumes grises. Il ramassa l’une des plumes gris sale et la tripota, l’air songeur. Richard pensa qu’il alla leur demander la convention et la signer, mais il n’en fit rien. Finalement, il leur affirma qu’il aurait encore besoin de réfléchir et les chassa d’un revers de la main.

« Qui me dit que vous me mentez pas, hein ? clamait-il. Mes oiseaux m’ont rien dit de tout ce que vous me racontez.  
-C’est parce que la plupart des baronnies nous ont rejointes hier », expliquait patiemment Richard. Il s’étonna de la facilité avec laquelle ce « nom » lui était venu aux lèvres.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir, lorsque le Marquis dit brusquement :

« Oh, et avant que j’oublie… »

Il lui lança des gants neufs, une cagoule et des chaussures. Old Bailey le remercia d’un geste de la main et se mit à chantonner de contentement. La mélodie de ce chant était très joyeuse, malgré des paroles lugubres. 

_« Quand je serai mort, les oiseaux_  
_Qui se faufilent dans les longs roseaux_  
_Même s’ils ignorent les mots humains,_  
_Songeurs, connaîtront la nouvelle...»_

Le trajet de retour fut aussi pénible à Richard que celui de venue, mais au moins, il savait qu’il possédait en lui le courage de l’effectuer. Et cela constituait pour lui un grand changement.


	8. Les Parle-Aux-Rats

Après avoir descendu des échelles rouillées et des escaliers de secours en colimaçon, ils atteignirent la station d’East Action.

Muni d’une assurance toute neuve (sans doute due à ses habits, qui l’étaient aussi), Richard voulait aller voir de suite le Peuple des Egouts, mais le Marquis lui apprit qu’il valait mieux attendre que la nuit soit tombée pour leur rendre visite. Lorsque Richard demanda pourquoi, il leva un premier doigt.

« Premièrement : le sulfure d’hydrogène.  
-Le quoi ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.  
-Le gaz qui sent l’œuf pourri, simplifia Carabas. On en trouve en plus grande quantité dans les égouts pendant la journée.  
-Mais ce n’est qu’une mauvaise odeur, non ? protesta-t-il. On pourrait le supporter, en se faisait un peu violence… »

Le Marquis le regarda avec commisération. Cela faisait longtemps qu’on n’avait pas pris avec lui cette attitude qui lui donnait un rôle de petit enfant ignorant, et il se sentit très vexé.

« C’est un gaz mortel, à hautes doses.  
-Oh, émit-il, l’air bête.  
-Deuxièmement, et cause du premièrement… » Il leva un second doigt. « Les fosses sceptiques. Pour appeler ça poliment. Le jour, elles nous arrivent au moins jusqu’à la taille. Alors que la nuit, on n’en a que jusqu’aux genoux, maximum. Ce qui est déjà assez désagréable, crois-moi. »

Ils échangèrent une grimace.

« Bien. Allons chercher les Parle-aux-Rats, alors. »

Ils parcoururent en silence plusieurs miles sous terre. Richard réalisa qu’ils se dirigeaient vers White City. On en voyait déjà les tours, au loin, même s’ils n’étaient pas encore dans la vallée proprement dite. 

« Si cela ne te gêne pas, je préfèrerais qu’on n’entre pas dans cette cité, commenta Carabas. La ville ne m’aime pas vraiment. »

D’ordinaire, le Marquis pratiquait ce qu’il appelait le semi-mensonge. C’est-à-dire que d’un côté, il ne mentait pas vraiment, mais en même temps, il abusait un peu, quand même.

Dire que les gens de la Cité Blanche ne l’appréciaient pas beaucoup revenait à comparer la tuberculose à un vilain rhume. Toutefois, Richard semblait comprendre la vérité derrière la parade. Il avait toujours été dans le caractère de Richard de poser plein de questions, et depuis qu’il était tombé dans les failles, il n’arrêtait pas. Ici, en revanche, il en profita pour montrer qu’il avait très bien compris les raisons de la réticence du Marquis.

«La Cité Blanche pourrait ne pas être _totalement_ enchantée de vous revoir dans ses remparts ? parodia-t-il, amusé.  
-C’est à peu près cela, oui », acquiesça-t-il.

La retraite de la Cité Blanche avait coûté douze hommes au Comte, et au moins autant aux habitants de la ville, si ce n’était même plus. Inutile d’espérer de la clémence de leur part.

« Mais White City a rallié le Consortium, se souvint Richard, après un temps de réflexion. Porte nous l’a dit hier. »

Carabas esquissa un sourire sans joie.

« Ils ignoraient probablement que je travaillais pour elle. C’est sans doute pour cela qu’elle y est allée seule, d’ailleurs. »

Ils avancèrent de plus en plus dans les tunnels mal éclairés, qui débouchaient sur ce que Richard aurait appelé une clairière, s’ils avaient été à la surface. Ou plutôt une vallée.

La Cité Blanche se dressait devant eux, aussi transparente et aérienne que du verre soufflé. Ses murs brillaient d’une étrange lueur phosphorescente, qui éclairait le vaste espace souterrain où elle se trouvait. À ses alentours s’étendait un bidonville.

« Le domaine des Parle-aux-Rats, annonça sommairement le Marquis. Et il vaudrait mieux qu’on y reste.  
-Pourtant, je croyais que j’avais déjà visité leur repaire, murmura-t-il d’un surpris.  
-C’était juste l’une de leurs tanières parmi d’autres, corrigea son interlocuteur. Ils en ont plusieurs. En fait, ils sont un peu partout. »

Comme les rats, pensa Richard sans le dire. 

Ils arrivèrent aux abords du bidonville, qui s’appuyait contre les remparts extérieurs de la Cité Blanche. Il était composé de petites huttes faites de tôle, de briques cassées, de bouts de pierres mal taillées, de cartons et de caddies démantelés. Il y régnait une odeur de déchets, de pourriture, de marbre abîmé, de dalles humides et de froidure. Par chance, le Lord Parle-aux-Rats était présent, et n’était pas allé visiter un autre de leurs abris.

Il ne mettait pas Richard très à l’aise. La première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, il lui avait tout de même mis un éclat de verre sous la gorge. En même temps, la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, il lui avait assuré que son peuple le traiterait bien s’il revenait leur rendre visite.

L’homme aux vêtements en fourrure de chat parut assez fébrile lorsqu’il aperçut Carabas. En même temps, pour être honnête, il était _tout le temps_ fébrile. 

« Dis-dis-dis, fit-il en commençant au milieu d’une phrase. Les dettes ont été payées, dis, payées ? Oui-oui. Les rats ont-ont remboursé les faveurs qu’ils devaient au Marquis. Toutes, toutes les faveurs.  
-Soyez tranquille, Lord Parle-aux-Rats, l’apaisa l’intéressé. Nous venons pour autre chose.  
-Nous ? répéta-t-il, interloqué et nerveux. Nous-nous-nous ? »

Puis il remarqua Richard et il sourit en montrant ses dents jaunes.

« Bien-bien-bien », fit-il. Et la négociation commença.

Malgré sa légère gêne vis-à-vis du Lord, Richard se rendit compte qu’il parvenait très bien à lui parler, et même à argumenter, un peu à la manière de Carabas – en montrant les aspects positifs d’un marché sans évoquer leurs contreparties, en se servant d’un langage corporel assez persuasif, en faisant preuve d’une certaine assurance… 

Le Marquis s’en aperçut, évidemment, et ce constat le mit légèrement mal à l’aise, même si, d’un autre côté, c’était un peu amusant de voir qu’il jouait ainsi, sans le vouloir, le rôle de mentor. Certes, le nouveau chevalier ne parlait pas encore de commerce de faveurs (ce qui était _sa_ spécialité à lui seul, pour le moment), mais il se débrouillait tout de même pas trop mal.

Ledit chevalier se sentait lui-même surpris par ses propres performances oratoires. Le chef des Parle-aux-Rats l’écoutait avec attention, de même que le reste de son peuple dépenaillé. Pour quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais été fichu de prononcer un discours convenable, même à ses fêtes d’anniversaire – enfin, quand on ne les avait pas oubliées – c’était assez surprenant.

Pourtant, cette éloquence nouvellement acquise ne servirait pas cette fois-ci. En effet, ils devraient probablement revenir. Car le Lord Parle-aux-Rats n’avait pas envie d’être fédéré – davantage parce qu’il s’agitait trop et ne les comprenait donc pas que parce qu’il était vraiment hostile à l’unification de l’En Dessous.

Qu’importe. Au moins, ils avaient parlé du Consortium à ce peuple, et avaient ici semé l’idée d’une fédération.


	9. Le Peuple des Egouts

Ils étaient de retour dans des tunnels malodorants. Richard se réjouissait d’avoir choisi des bottes de motard : elles le protégeaient correctement de la vase, contrairement à ses anciennes baskets. À chaque pas, elles soulevaient des éclaboussures de boue.

« Attention aux lances dans l’eau, le prévint le Marquis. À ta place, je marcherais plutôt sur le côté.  
-Les fonctionnaires de la municipalité ont installé des piques pour embrocher les gens ? » s’enquit Richard d’un ton qu’il espérait détaché. Il y arrivait de mieux en mieux. Cependant, cette fois, le Marquis éclata d’un rire narquois.

« Bien sûr que non. C’est le Prince Régent qui les a mises là, du temps de son règne sur l’En Dessous. »

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. En revanche, la progression devenait de plus en plus pénible. L’odeur, surtout, était franchement épouvantable. Au bout d’un moment, enlisé, Richard finit par se demander ce qu’il faisait là.

« Franchement, pourquoi j’ai accepté ce job, quoi ? se plaignit-il À part moi, je n’ai jamais vu personne aussi doué pour se foutre dans la merde.  
-Au sens propre, releva malicieusement son compagnon.  
-Ah, c’est malin », grogna-t-il.

*****

Au bout d’un certain temps d’arpentage des couloirs emplis de boue, ils débouchèrent enfin sur une sorte d’île de béton. Là, des petites cahutes avaient été construites par des habitants qui ignoraient probablement tout de l’hygiène moderne – même si l’une des huttes avait le panneau « Farmassi » suspendu à son entrée. 

« Bon, commença Carabas. Je suppose que c’est ici qu’ils se sont installés.  
-Non, sans blague ? ironisa Richard. Etant donné l’odeur, je croyais que c’était la demeure du Comte. Vous faites là preuve d’un sens de la déduction sans antécédents, c’est vraiment impressionnant ! »

Le Marquis s’arrêta un instant et considéra le chevalier (d’industrie) qui l’accompagnait. Certes, celui-ci était encore loin de l’égaler dans l’art du sarcasme, mais il suivait de près ses traces, et une fois de plus, il se sentit déconcerté – bien que, comme la dernière fois, cela l’amusait aussi. On verrait bien si cela continuerait.

« Tiens, on dirait que tes crocs se sont mis à pousser, nota-t-il. C’est une bonne chose, tu t’adaptes… Dommage que tu me copies autant.  
-Dommage, oui, maugréa Richard. Je vous assure que je ne fais pas exprès. Bon, on les aborde pour parler de la Maison de l’Arche, ou on continue à taper la discute ? Parce qu’il me semble qu’on a une mission, en fait, hein.  
-Bon, ça suffit », protesta son interlocuteur.

Les émissaires de Porte se mirent ainsi en quête de la cabane du dirigeant du village, mais en vain. Ils essayèrent de s’adresser aux autochtones, ce qui s’apparentait à établir le contact avec une tribu étrangère, et cela ne menait nulle part.

« Chers membres du Peuple des Egouts, commença le chevalier, nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec votre roi, ou du moins, avec la personne qui détient un titre équivalent dans votre… » Il retint à temps l’expression ’buis-buis’. « …village. » 

Les habitants dudit buis-buis les observaient tous deux avec des yeux ronds. Ils étaient encore plus mal vêtus que des clochards, nippés de haillons poussiéreux, le visage crasseux. Leur odeur mêlait celle des égouts, de la saleté et des ordures. Bref, un mélange détonnant. Le chevalier se surprit à sortir le mouchoir de Porte dans l’intention d’en montrer les armes, mais finit par s’en couvrir le nez. 

« Nous vouloir voir votre roi, expliqua de nouveau Richard, en simplifiant au maximum. Roi, chef, dirigeant, lord, seigneur, euh… » 

L’éloquence qui l’avait un instant habitée lors de leur visite chez les Parle-aux-Rois le déserta soudain. Certes, le Lord s’agitait sans cesse, mais au moins, il comprenait lorsqu’on s’entretenait avec lui. Du moins, il en donnait l’impression. Alors que là… 

« Ne te fatigue pas », lui souffla Carabas, avant de lancer une bourse remplie de pièces aux villageois. Ceci dit, même la vue de l’or n’eut aucun effet sur eux. C’était à n’y rien comprendre.

Finalement, au fil de multiples échanges gestuels avec les habitants, il s’avéra qu’un tel poste (celui de dirigeant suprême) n’existait pas chez eux. Et aussi qu’ils troquaient encore plus que dans le reste de la Londres d’En Bas. La preuve : on essaya de leur refourguer tout un barda en échange des pièces, et cela allait de la boîte de sardines périmées à la chaise de jardin en plastique cassée, en passant par le deltaplane en pièces détachées.

« Sérieusement, siffla Richard, comment un truc pareil a pu se retrouver dans les égouts ou même dans le métro, quoi ? Et pourquoi pas une armoire en chêne, ou bien un lit en bronze, tant qu’on y est ? »

Carabas eut un drôle de sourire.

« Oh, tu serais surpris de voir ce que les gens peuvent jeter, parfois… Ou plutôt, _être convaincus_ de devoir jeter.  
-Comment ça ? s’étonna le chevalier. Vous avez déjà vu un lit ou une armoire dans le métro, vous ?  
-C’est exact, s’amusa le Marquis. Seulement, ce n’est pas le moment d’en parler. Nous avons une mission, comme tu le rappelais tantôt. »

Son compagnon émit une sorte de grognement mécontent et reprit les transactions. 

En vérité, il fut impossible de négocier quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le Consortium envers le Peuple des Egouts. Pour commencer, leur manière de vivre ensemble évoquait un peu le grand n’importe quoi, sans vrai chef ou sommité capable de parlementer ; ensuite, ils n’avaient pas envie d’être ralliés à quoi que ce soit et l’avaient fièrement exprimé ; et pour finir, rester trop longtemps auprès d’eux était tout simplement impossible, étant donné leur odeur. Bref, fiasco total pour les deux compères. 

*****

« Trois fiefs, trois échecs, se lamenta Richard.  
-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tout se passerait comme hier, n’est-ce pas ? l’interrogea le Marquis en lui tapotant sur l’épaule. Allez, viens, on va essayer Shepherd’s Bush.  
-Quoi ? s’alarma Richard. Nan mais, vous bluffez, là…  
-Pas le moins du monde, démentit son compagnon d’infortune. Il faudra bien qu’on aille par là, c’est le chemin le plus rapide. Et quitte à passer, autant tenter de les convaincre, non ?  
-Le raisonnement tient debout. » constata le Guerrier. Il redressa le menton et progressa dans la boue (ou quoi que ce pût être d’autre). 

Ce fut donc avec une assurance toute feinte – et partiellement empruntée au Marquis – que Richard s’élança au-devant de gros ennuis.


	10. Shepherd’s Bush

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a exactement, à Shepherd’s Bush ? s’enquit un Richard un peu inquiet.  
-Un buisson, répondit laconiquement le Marquis.  
-C’est juste un buisson, répéta-t-il, soulagé.  
-‘Juste un buisson’… C’est pas un buisson sous la fenêtre de la cuisine, c’est le buisson de Shepherd’s Bush.   
-Mais c’est un machin qui peut nous péter à la gueule, ou pas ?  
-Non, c’est une porte.  
-C’est juste une porte, redit Richard.  
-Si tu répètes tout ce que je dis, on ne va pas y arriver.  
-Désolé, s’excusa-t-il. Quoi, comme porte ?  
-C’est une porte qui permet d’accéder au Royaume des Bergers.  
-On dirait une citation de la Bible mal traduite, commenta le chevalier.  
-Le pire, c’est que ça résume assez bien la situation, en effet, souligna le Marquis, d’un air sombre.  
-Le pire ? Comment ça, le pire ? »

Cette fois-ci, Carabas ne répondit pas.

Ils progressèrent de front dans le tunnel et parvinrent en effet à un buisson d’épines, enflammé et rachitique. Le feu qui l’embrasait, d’une inhabituelle couleur bleutée, le consumait tout en le laissant intact. Richard ne put s’empêcher de penser au Buisson Ardent, dans l’histoire de Moïse. C’était intriguant.

« Donc c’est ça, le fameux buisson ? Comment est-ce qu’on entre au Roy… »

Le contact de la pointe d’une lance contre son dos le coupa net dans son élan. À côté de lui, son compagnon avait un javelot appuyé sur la gorge. Il grimaça, mécontent. La plaie était guérie depuis la veille, mais le point restait sensible. Ses yeux pivotèrent autour d’eux et il discerna leurs assaillants.

Les bergers étaient vêtus de peaux de bêtes, drapées autour du corps, une épaule dévoilée. Ils allaient pieds nus et s’étaient enroulé des bandelettes de tissu autour des mollets. On aurait dit des représentations de Jean le Baptiste dans le désert, en encore plus crasseux. 

Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur eux, hargneux. Ils les emmenèrent, leurs lances toujours placées à des points stratégiques. Richard pensa brièvement à ces films où les explorateurs se font enlever par une tribu farouche.

Dans la catégorie ‘porte pratique’, on ne pouvait décemment pas citer le Buisson. Passer à travers ressemblait à une immersion dans du gaz lacrymogène : on avait les yeux larmoyants, la peau mise à vif et l’impression de s’embraser tout entier. L’expérience n’était pas recommandable – et ce n’était là que le début.

Malgré la traversée, leurs ravisseurs restaient silencieux, comme des mimes hostiles. Cet aspect les rendait étrangement effrayants, encore plus que s’ils avaient braillé des menaces, car on ne savait à quoi s’attendre. 

Quelques bêlements se firent entendre, et en jetant un coup d’œil vers eux, Richard rencontra les bestioles les plus terrifiantes qu’il ait vues de toute sa vie – hormis la Bête, évidemment, mais cette dernière était hors-concours. Yeux rouges, laine emmêlée et surtout, dentition impressionnante ; on se serait cru dans ce vieux nanar aux moutons anthropophages, où un troupeau attaquait des gens, la folie dans le regard. Le troupeau, compact, mâchonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la chair sanguinolente. Richard eut un haut-le-cœur, mais on le poussa, le Marquis et lui, et ils reprirent la route.

Tout près, il y avait aussi des chiens brun-roux, des molosses aussi sales que leurs gardiens mais presque complètement silencieux. Or Richard se souvenait avoir lu quelque part que c’était les canidés qui n’aboyaient pas qui s’avéraient les plus dangereux. Ainsi menacé et emmené, il regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir dégainer le poignard que lui avait confié Chasseur.

Le groupe parvint aux abords de la Reine des Bergers, qui était très différente de ce que Porte leur avait dit de Victoria ou du souverain de la Cité Blanche. Vêtue comme ses sujets, elle était installée sur un amas de pierres et avait les cheveux emmêlés. Après qu’on les ait fait s’incliner devant elle, cette dernière leur adressa la parole d’une voix rocailleuse. 

« Pourquoi arborez-vous un air sombre ? les admonesta-t-elle. Certainement, si vous agissez bien, vous vous relèverez. Si, en revanche, vous agissez mal, le péché est couché à la porte… »

On eût dit que chacune de ses phrases venait tout droit de la Bible – ce qui était d’ailleurs probablement le cas.

« D’où venez-vous ? Quelle est votre occupation ?   
-Et vous ? demanda bêtement le chevalier, par réflexe.  
-Nous, nous sommes bergers, tout comme l’étaient nos ancêtres. »

Par pure conscience professionnelle, malgré la panique qui l’envahissait, Richard entreprit quand même de parler du Consortium. Au terme de la conversation, il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait probablement pas tout bien compris à ce dans quoi il s’engageait, car il se retrouvait rendu à négocier – non seulement leur entrée, mais également leur propre vie.

« Que devons-nous vous donner ?, murmura Richard, paraphrasant sans le savoir la Genèse.  
-Vous ne me donnerez rien si vous êtes d’accord avec ce que je vais vous proposer. Qu’il n’y ait donc pas de dispute entre mes bergers et vous, décida-t-elle.  
-Ainsi soit-il », conclut le Marquis, pour faire davantage couleur locale – et aussi probablement un peu par sarcasme. 

C’était déjà un progrès, s’ils consentaient à ne pas leur faire de mal, pensa Richard. Mais alors, la reine s’empara d’une arme, accrochée à sa ceinture, et tous deux reculèrent. C'était un couteau de pierre, à l’air tranchant comme l'acier – un vieil objet, d'aspect ancien ; cruel, pour tout dire.

« Ceci est ma chair », déclara-t-elle sentencieusement, en se coupant l’un de ses doigts à l’aide de ce poignard bien aiguisé. C’était l’auriculaire de la main gauche. Le couteau dont elle s’était servie aurait pu avoir été utilisé par Abraham, tant il paraissait ancien. Une réminiscence vint à Richard : cela lui rappelait le poignard de pierre dans _Narnia_ , celui dont se servait la Sorcière Blanche, et que l’on revoyait ensuite. Et il y avait bien ce quelque chose de moral et de répugnant chez ces gens, le même sentiment que celui qu’il avait commencé à éprouver, plus vieux, en relisant C.S. Lewis. Le sang s’écoula dans une coupe de bois, vite rejoint par le moignon de chair. Richard eut de nouveau envie de vomir, mais se retint. 

« Le sang de l’alliance nouvelle et éternelle », expliqua-t-elle en essuyant la lame dans un linge blanc, où on distinguait vaguement une tête de barbu. 

Richard et Carabas échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Je crois que finalement, je préférais quand mon maître avait demandé une faveur en échange de l’entrée dans le Consortium, grommela ce dernier. Ce n’était vraiment rien du tout, en comparaison.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut exactement ? lui demanda-t-il.  
-Cela me semble pourtant évident. Non pas une livre de chair, mais un pouce de chair. Si tu me pardonnes ce mauvais jeu de mots shakespearien. »

La reine faisait déjà circuler la coupe et le couteau de sacrifice, en leur faisant signe d’accomplir les mêmes gestes qu’elle. Après une courte hésitation, Richard s’exécuta en serrant les dents. Pour se rassurer, il se dit que le Peuple des Egouts n’était pas si loin, et qu’ils pourraient toujours troquer des antiseptiques (probablement périmés, mais c’était le cadet de ses soucis) pour soigner leurs blessures. Malgré cette pensée, il ne put retenir un hurlement lorsque la lame de pierre entailla la chair et l’os, en séparant le petit doigt du reste de la main. 

Alors qu’il bandait sommairement la plaie en se tordant de douleur, un berger passa l’arme au Marquis, qui eut beaucoup plus de mal à se décider. En effet, l’idée de susciter volontairement une hémorragie rencontrait en lui une vive résistance, qui tenait de l’instinct de survie. Il avait déjà perdu énormément de sang, il n’y avait pas si longtemps, et c’était dangereux d’ouvrir une nouvelle plaie à si peu d’intervalle. Pourtant, le rituel semblait nécessaire. Bref, il n’arrivait pas à se décider. C’était la première fois que Richard le surprenait à hésiter. 

Le chevalier ne l’avait jamais vu dans un tel état. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front au teint devenu cendreux. Brusquement, Richard aussi comprit le problème : la plaie ouverte, l’hémorragie, la vie qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de cacher à nouveau. La réticence du Marquis était tout à fait légitime – autant que faire se pouvait, de la part d’un homme qui avait perdu ses cinq litres de sang pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

Mais la reine s’impatientait et les lances de bois les tenaient toujours en joue. Résolu, Richard prit l’arme que les doigts sombres tenaient toujours, et entama l’annulaire. Ce fut beaucoup plus difficile que la première fois, car il savait très exactement quelle serait la douleur infligée, mais il alla tout de même jusqu’au bout. La lame était très coupante, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? laissa échapper le Marquis, en état de choc devant ce sacrifice.  
-Je verse mon sang pour vous, en rémission, expliqua-t-il à la fois pour lui et pour l’assistance.  
-Arrête ! »

Mais c’était trop tard, il était déjà allé trop loin. Le deuxième doigt tomba dans la coupe de bois, lui aussi. Quand ce fut fini, Richard se détourna et vomit, violemment et profondément. Il se doutait bien que ce n’était pas conforme à l’étiquette, et bien des lances se tournèrent vers lui d’un air agressif, mais il n’en avait cure. La reine étendit sa main sale vers lui, comme pour le protéger, et les javelots s’abaissèrent.

« L’alliance nouvelle est donc scellée.»

Ensuite, le petit doigt de la reine repoussa tandis qu’elle signait le papier du Consortium, et il se sentit soudain très bête.

La souveraine l’informa tout de même qu’il avait trop donné de chair et de sang pour conclure ce contrat. Non contents d’être forcés de rallier son groupe, les bergers lui étaient donc redevables. Mais personne ne fit le moindre geste pour le soigner.

Il dénoua donc le tissu vert qu’il avait mis dans sa poche – inutile de salir le mouchoir de Porte, qui n’aurait de toute manière pas suffi à endiguer l’hémorragie – et le plaça autour des deux phalanges restantes. Le foulard devint immédiatement écarlate. Une fois ces préparatifs achevés, il tint à préciser un dernier détail.

« Je veux un laissez-passer », haleta-t-il, la main toujours aussi douloureuse.

C’était l’élément le plus capital. Enfin, en plus de leur ralliement à leur cause. 

La reine détacha de son propre cou un crucifix de bois, où était fixé un petit Christ de bronze, représenté lors de l’apogée de sa Passion. S’il n’était pas sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, Richard aurait probablement apprécié qu’il s’agisse là d’un objet unique, directement lié à un souverain de l’En Bas, et par là même, précieux.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois le pendentif empoché qu’ils purent enfin quitter le Royaume des Bergers tant redouté, et tout cela, sains et saufs. Enfin, presque. L’un d’eux avait désormais deux doigts de moins et voyait des points noirs tourbillonner devant ses yeux, mais ce n’était qu’un détail face à l’énormité du chemin accompli. 

Ils progressèrent dans les couloirs le plus rapidement possible. D’un commun accord, ils s’aventurèrent vaguement du côté du Peuple des Egouts, qui ramassait tant de choses qu’ils possédaient probablement des médicaments – et qui constituait aussi le fief allié le plus proche. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le souterrain, répercutés par l’écho.

« Tu t’es comporté de façon stupide, remarqua Carabas, en citant toujours le Livre Saint. Courageuse, certes, mais stupide. »

Soudain, Richard sentit un fou rire incontrôlable monter en lui. Il fit de son mieux pour le réprimer, parce que le Marquis, lui, semblait éprouver un mélange d’admiration, d’inquiétude et d’amusement.

« Récapitulons, dit-il en pouffant de temps en temps. Je t’ai sauvé d’une bande de bergers crasseux qui en voulaient à ta chair et à ton sang, j’ai réussi à les convaincre de rejoindre le Consortium et j’ai survécu à la perte de deux doigts. J’ai tout bon ?  
-Oui, reprit Carabas, respectueux malgré lui. Ça efface la dette que tu as contractée à Broad Street., clairement. Tu sais, avec la fontaine à choléra. Mais…  
-Ah, et pour la croix… »

Il déposa dans la main sombre le crucifix qu’il avait obtenu. 

« Ça, ça la rembourse, non ? »  
-Un laissez-passer pour les bergers de Shepherd’s Bush contre une amulette de la cour du Baron. Attends voir… »

Le Marquis réfléchit un moment.

« Merde ! » finit-il par dire tout haut, en donnant un coup de pied dans le vide. Un caillou s’en alla valdinguer dans le canal avec un petit ‘ploc’. Ce devait être la première fois que Richard l’entendait jurer ainsi. Surtout avec cette expression sur le visage, celle qui signifiait ‘je me suis fait avoir’ ; celle que Richard, lui, affichait à tour de bras depuis qu’il côtoyait le Londres d’En Bas. 

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, amusé.  
-Ça te rembourse, mais en plus, sa valeur est supérieure à celle du pendentif que je t’ai confié. C’est un laissez-passer. La mienne est au mieux une protection. Si le Baron est vraiment de mauvaise humeur, peu importe que tu portes une _kat’ chimen_. Alors qu’avec la croix de la Reine des Bergers, tu es intouchable. Intouchable à Shepherd’s Bush ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Non, il ne se rendait pas bien compte. Par contre, le Marquis enragea tandis que lui se gaussait sans pitié, en lui volant un peu de cette assurance du plus malin.

« Je n’y crois pas. Je te dois une faveur », maugréa-t-il d’un ton abasourdi.

Cette fois, Richard éclata franchement de rire. La situation s’avérait bien trop absurde. Carabas hésita, puis finit par le rejoindre dans cette hystérie communicative.

« Je dois une faveur au _prince des amateurs_. »

En temps normal, une telle épithète l’aurait vexé. Là, il était si satisfait de son triomphe qu’il ne la releva même pas. Au contraire, il renchérit :

« Prince des amateurs et bien-aimé hôte des bergers ?  
-Comme toujours, tu résumes à outrance, mais oui, c’est l’idée.   
-Comme quoi, ça valait le coup de se faire couper deux doigts, plaisanta-t-il. Aïe ! »

Il s’effondra de douleur, à cause de sa main mutilée. Carabas sauta sur l’occasion pour immédiatement rembourser sa dette.

« Je peux te montrer où te soigner, offrit-il.  
-Pas la peine, éluda Richard. J’irai aux sources de Streatham. C’est bien là que tu t’es soigné, non, avant que le Baron ne t’aide ?  
-C’est très loin, et c’est disproportionné par rapport à ta plaie. » 

Le blessé serra les dents, mécontent.

« Sans vouloir t’offenser, ajouta Carabas dans un mélange de respect et de malice. 

Lui, il avait connu bien pire. D’un autre côté, Richard s’était précisément sacrifié parce qu’il était au courant de cela, et ce point le rendait admirable.

« Bon. Où veux-tu m’emmener, histoire de ne rien me devoir du tout ?, grommela Richard.  
-Allons à Farringdon, pour guérir ta blessure, fit le Marquis.  
-Quoi ? Mais je suis capable de retourner tout seul à la fontaine que tu m’as montrée, merci bien !  
-Ce n’est pas la même. La fontaine de West Smithfield n’a aucune capacité curative. Le puits des Clercs, en revanche, prodigue une eau douce, claire et excellente pour la santé…   
-On dirait une publicité d’eau minérale », se moqua-t-il en se tenant la main.

Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de l’accompagner.

Le Marquis avait raison. Clercwell le soigna de sa blessure, qui se renferma instantanément lorsqu’il trempa ses doigts dans l’eau sacrée : les doigts qui avaient été coupés _repoussèrent_ , littéralement. Un petit miracle, en quelque sorte. Richard s’étonna à peine – il se doutait d’un truc dans le genre. 

«Donc maintenant, tu ne me dois plus rien, c’est ça ?  
-Hélas non, rectifia Carabas. Les Bergers sont si dangereux qu’il en faudra beaucoup, afin que je répare ma dette envers toi. »

Ils se plongèrent tous deux dans un abîme de réflexion, face au danger auquel ils avaient échappé.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, remarqua enfin le Marquis. Ils auraient pu nous égorger dès qu’ils nous ont vus.  
\- Oui, et ça aurait pu être mieux, aussi», répliqua faiblement Richard.

Certes, sa blessure n’existait plus, mais le traumatisme restait présent. 

Lorsqu’ils revinrent à la Maison de l’Arche et que Porte leur ouvrit, elle s’en voulut de les avoir envoyés là-bas.

« J’aurais dû savoir que c’était une mauvaise idée, murmura-t-elle d’un ton d’excuse. Pardonnez-moi.   
-Oh, on a juste failli se faire tuer, hein, rien de bien grave », ironisa Richard. Il avait appris à manier le sarcasme, lui aussi, et n’en était pas peu fier. Il commençait enfin à s’adapter.

Mais Porte leva vers lui des yeux coupables, et il s’en voulut un peu de lui parler ainsi.

Après tout, il n’était pas le Marquis, lui.


	11. Retour au Marché Flottant

Et le temps passa. Ils allèrent convaincre des fiefs, d’abord ensemble, puis séparément. Richard prenait de l’assurance, fort de la faveur que Carabas lui devait. Son timbre de voix résonnait mieux, il occupait davantage l’espace, ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds.

Un matin, c’était incroyable, mais avec toutes ces missions, le Marquis avait oublié de demander aux gens où se tenait le Marché Flottant. 

Ce n’était pas parce qu’on le lui avait dit, et qu’il avait oublié. Sa mémoire n’avait pas son pareil. C’était tout simplement qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de se renseigner. La dernière mission de dame Porte l’avait emmené jusqu’en Morden, et personne ne se souciait du Marché, là-bas (ni du monde extérieur, d’ailleurs). Il avait passé un temps fou dans la forêt, peut-être un mois entier, et il ne s’était pas tenu au courant. Après, il avait dormi dans la rame de métro qui le ramenait, et n’avait pas pensé à demander.

Et évidemment, sur qui fallait-il qu’il tombe en premier, en rentrant ? Un Richard plein d’assurance semi-feinte, habillé exactement comme lui mais pas avec les mêmes coloris – des couleurs complémentaires, ceci dit. En le voyant, il ressentit un mélange d’amusement et de malaise. 

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à chaque fois qu’il le voyait, Richard lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Ou plutôt, il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. En vérité, il savait bien. Le mimétisme était aux yeux de l’humain égaré la meilleure des stratégies de survie.

Au début, il s’attendit à ce que cela ne fonctionne pas et qu’il se retrouve le nez dans l’eau. Mais non. À chacune de leurs rencontres, le jeune homme gagnait en assurance, en confiance en lui. En sens de la répartie, également. Bientôt, il fut lointain, le temps où il pouvait lui clouer le bec d’une seule remarque. Richard apprenait plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait pensé, devait-il admettre.

Pour dissimuler son étonnement mêlé de gêne, il avait recours à une technique qui fonctionnait presque à coup sûr : la raillerie.

Mais là aussi, Richard changeait. Il avait abandonné l’esprit d’escalier, et agrémentait ses conversations de remarques piquantes.

«Bien le bonsoir, Marquis, lui dit-il avec une révérence mi- respect, mi-dérision.  
-Bonsoir, répondit-il. Tu sais où se tient le prochain Marché Flottant ? s’enquit-il sans grande conviction. J’en doute fort, mais…  
-Oui, je sais, confirma-t-il.  
-Quoi ? »

Richard tourna autour de lui avec la prestance d’un grand félin – une démarche qu’il lui avait empruntée. Il y ajoutait une pincée de maladresse, désormais volontaire. Pour le Marquis, ce mélange s’avérait très déconcertant et le mettait un peu mal à l’aise.

« Tu veux dire, se délecta le jeune homme, que moi, je sais où se tient le Marché et que _toi_ , tu l’ignores ?  
-Apparemment, oui. Bon, tu me le dis, oui ou non ?  
-Hum, je ne sais pas…  
-Je crois que je vais demander à Old Bailey, en fait, laissa-t-il entendre.  
-Il n’y va presque jamais, et tu le sais.  
-Bon, grogna-t-il, mécontent de l’échec de sa ruse. Où et quand, pour le Marché ? »

Richard eut envie de mentir, mais il se rendit compte, avec une certaine surprise, qu’il en était incapable.

« Ce soir. Greenwich », lâcha-t-il, presque à regret.

Puis il s’approcha du Marquis avec la même indolence languissante que celle que Phalène avait adoptée à son égard, il y avait bien longtemps. Avec une pincée du Baron Samedi, aussi. 

« Si j’avais su qu’un jour, je t’apprendrais quelque chose…  
-Ça va, amoindrit le Marquis, vexé. Ce n’est que le lieu du Marché. Ce n’est même pas une information que tu as le droit de marchander.  
-Mais ça veut aussi dire que je n’ai plus besoin d’être pendu à tes basques pour survivre. Pour moi, c’est un pas de plus vers l’indépendance.  
-Un petit pas pour l’homme, un grand pas pour le chevalier ? le railla-t-il.  
-Oui, et le chevalier a faim, conclut ce dernier. Tu viens ? »

*****

Les étals se pressaient le long du tunnel piétonnier de Greenwich, placés de part et d’autre de la longue voie. Les murs carrelés se faisaient l’écho du brouhaha confus qui régnait sur le Marché. Le pénible éclairage au néon avait été renforcé par une quantité impressionnante de chandelles, de lampes à pétrole, de lampions de toutes sortes.

Après avoir exploré l’une de ses poches, Richard posa un troll aux cheveux ébouriffés sur le comptoir de la marchande ambulante. La chevelure verte de la figurine était presque de la même couleur que la pâte dont la femme assaisonnait le poisson cru.

En échange du jouet, la vendeuse lui donna une poignée de makis, dans une petite boîte de bois laqué. Affamé, il en piocha un. C’était si épicé que l’arrière du crâne se mit à le piquer. Inexplicablement, lorsqu’il se gratta à cet endroit, la sensation de brûlure sur sa langue s’apaisa soudainement. Encore une bizarrerie alimentaire du Londres d’En Bas. 

Richard ne se lassait pas de la nourriture du Marché Flottant. Il y avait longtemps de cela, dans une autre vie, sans doute, il avait appris qu’il ne fallait jamais faire les courses quand on avait faim, car on achetait tout et n’importe quoi. Cette règle ne s’appliquait pas au Marché.

Certes, il y prenait régulièrement de la nourriture, mais cela en valait toujours la peine. Bon, il évitait quand même les plats à base de viande. Il n’était pas un grand adepte de chat grillé.

Maintenant, la langue lui piquait encore un peu, et il avait envie de manger du sucré. Il demanda conseil au Marquis, qui arpentait Greenwich Foot Tunnel à ses côtés. Étant donné la précision toute relative des descriptions de ce dernier, ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

« Tu peux m’expliquer à quoi est le gâteau, là ? » s’enquit-il à un moment donné. 

Le pâtissier qui le vendait, un homme aux allures d’Indien Pueblo, ne semblait pas parler anglais.

« Le pagnon amarante ? C’est une tarte au goût rouge vif, un peu chantant.  
-Sans synesthésie, s’il te plaît, répondit Richard d’un ton amusé. Je suis peut-être ignorant, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour que toi, tu délires en douce. »

Pas si ignorant que ça, songea le Marquis, pensif. Richard se transformait à vue d’œil. Ce n’était pas que de simples changements physiques. Sa personnalité aussi s’adaptait de plus en plus au Londres d’En Bas.

Avec une bouffée de nostalgie, il se mit à regretter le Richard des temps anciens. Celui qui ne comprenait jamais rien à rien et qu’il pouvait faire marcher d’une manière spectaculaire.

_« Comment faites-vous pour vous y retrouver ?_  
-Je ne m’y retrouve pas. Nous sommes irrémédiablement perdus. Nul ne nous retrouvera plus jamais. Dans deux ou trois jours, nous allons commencer à nous entretuer pour nous nourrir.  
-C’est vrai ?  
-Non. » 

« Oh, des bananes ! » s’écria son compagnon, en le tirant de ses réflexions.

Ravi, il se retourna vers le Marquis.

« Les bananes, c’est bon. » 

Ce dernier répliqua :

« Je suis certain que le Baron aurait fait une blague douteuse à partir de cette phrase, mais il n’est pas là.  
-Tant mieux, nota-t-il. Il me fait un peu peur, quand même. »

Maintenant qu’il avait pris de l’assurance, il n’hésitait plus à dire quand quelqu’un ou quelque chose l’effrayait. Il ne prenait plus ces tours et détours dont il s’était auparavant servi pour avouer sa claustrophobie, ou le fait qu’il avait le vertige. D’autant plus qu’il souffrait de moins en moins de ces deux phobies. Le fait de dormir toutes les nuits dans une pièce sans portes ni fenêtres y était pour quelque chose. Sans parler du chemin long et périlleux, de l’oppression constante des souterrains ou encore de leurs maintes visites à Old Bailey pour le convaincre.

La liste des dangers qu’il craignait encore raccourcissait de jours en jours. Après tout, il avait vaincu la Bête de Londres, qui avait hanté ses cauchemars. Il s’était confronté aux bergers de Shepherd’s Bush, au prix d’une blessure, qui ne l’avait pourtant pas empêché de tous les dominer de l’autre main. Il patati, il patata… 

Le peuple de l’En Dessous chantait ses louanges – de manière un peu excessive, d’ailleurs. Il dut refuser de manière très vive le surnom de « Richard sans Peur », qui sonnait vraiment de manière trop ridicule. 

Et inexacte. À chaque fois qu’il pensait au seigneur des Guédés, rien à faire, un frisson lui parcourait l’échine. Il avait beau savoir que c’était un allié et qu’il avait même porté l’un de ses symboles autour du cou, il n’y pouvait rien. L’idée d’avoir rencontré le loa de la mort restait dérangeante.

Pour se changer les idées, il éplucha tranquillement sa banane.

« Tu en veux une ?  
-Non merci.  
-Dommage. Bonne source de potassium. »

Il mordit dedans en continuant à marcher. Le Marquis ne savait pas comment il s’était débrouillé pour à la fois reprendre sa gestuelle et l’adapter à son caractère, mais c’était réussi. Comme lui, Richard se mouvait de manière féline, mais avec un je-ne-sais quoi de dansant, d’étourdi. Soudain, il s’accroupit pour regarder une boîte à outils posée par terre. Son trench-coat balaya le sol, comme une cape.

« Anesthésie adorait ça, les bananes, fit Richard en tournant la tête vers lui. Je sais pas pourquoi j’y repense, tout à coup. » 

Il se redressa et considéra d’en haut la caisse remplie de lève-soupapes, de clous du spectacle, de becs-de-corbeaux, de tournevis soniques et de tournent-à-gauche. En parlant au vendeur (un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à un mélange entre un routier et un savant fou), il acquit une vieille lampe-torche électrique en échange du mouchoir brodé qui lui avait été donné avec son costume.

« D’ailleurs, c’est étrange, cette banane a le goût de citron. », nota-t-il, en revenant au sujet de conversation précédent. 

Il avait lu un manuel sur les tours de magie et savait comment les prestidigitateurs s’y prenaient. Pourtant, ce fut en vain qu’il chercha la trace de l’aiguille qu’on aurait plantée dans la chair du fruit pour y injecter du jus citronné. 

« Rien du tout, s’étonna-t-il. C’est dingue. Il est super, ce tour de magie.  
-Ce n’est pas un tour, murmura une voix mélodieuse à ses côtés. Ces bananes ont naturellement une saveur d’agrume. »

L’intervenante avait les yeux bridés et des cheveux noirs, aux reflets bleutés. Elle portait un kimono de soie, aux motifs d’hirondelles. Indolente, elle tenait une ombrelle repliée de sa main gantée de blanc. C’était le genre d’apparition décrite dans des haïkus.

« Elles poussent à Notting Hill, l’informa-t-elle. C’est un fruit de carnaval.  
-Comment vous le savez, Longplayer ? lui demanda le Marquis, qui semblait la connaître.  
-J’e m’y connais en carnaval », admit-elle, dans un clin d’œil.

Ils marchèrent tous trois, à la file indienne car le tunnel où le Marché avait lieu ce soir-là était assez étroit. Plus précisément, Richard ouvrait la marche, suivi de Longplayer, puis du Marquis. Lorsqu’il finit son fruit, le jeune homme déclara, nonchalant :

« Bon, avec tout ça, je ne sais toujours pas si je vais à Royal Opera House tout de suite ou pas.  
-L’opéra, la nuit, ça peut donner, souligna le Marquis.  
-Oui mais de Greenwich, je ne sais pas trop où c’est, grimaça Richard. En métro, c’est une galère pas possible.  
-Je croyais que le sang de la Bête te permettait de te repérer, remarqua-t-il.  
-Pas toujours, nuança le jeune homme. Pas sur d’aussi longues distances, loin du tracé des voies.  
-Vous allez à l’opéra ? intervint Longplayer. Je pourrais être votre guide ! Je dois y retourner pour le spectacle de minuit. »

Richard la considéra avec méfiance. La dernière fois qu’il avait pris une guide au Marché Flottant, cela ne s’était pas très bien passé. Il se demanda si elle aussi, elle tenterait de boire sa vie. Mais quelques mots du Marquis, qui avait remarqué sa défiance et qui en connaissait les raisons, le rassurèrent.

« Tu peux lui faire confiance, affirma-t-il tranquillement. C’est un rossignol de la cour du Corbeau.  
-Tu branches le décodeur ? Avec les sous-titres, ça veut dire ?  
-Que c’est une chanteuse. On la voit parfois chez le Duc. Normalement, elle travaille à l’opéra, je crois. » 

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Tu peux la suivre sans problèmes », conclut-il.

D’un signe de main, il prit donc congé de Carabas, et suivit l’artiste.

Le Marquis le suivit longuement du regard, avant qu’il ne disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision.


	12. Royal Opera House

Il n’existait pas de station de métro dédiée à l’opéra, car il était tout proche de Covent Garden. Pour y accéder, ils longeraient la Tamise, tout simplement, lui expliqua-t-elle. Le chemin à parcourir était extrêmement long, et passait parfois par l’En Dessus, apparemment. Longplayer fredonnait sans cesse, et ce n’était jamais deux fois la même mélodie. Richard avait l’impression qu’elle aurait pu chanter ainsi pendant tout un millénaire, sans jamais se répéter. Le timbre de sa voix était extraordinaire. Elle agitait gracieusement ses mains gantées de blanc, au gré de sa musique, et son kimono brodé d’oiseaux crissait au rythme de ses mouvements.

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords de King’s College. Épuisés, ils se reposèrent sur l’un des bancs décorés de chameaux sculptés, avec un gland en or autour du cou. Ils contemplèrent un instant le fleuve en silence, puis se relevèrent, un peu reposés. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers Lancaster Place, remontèrent la rue, et abordèrent Royal Opera House par-derrière. Richard ne savait pas exactement à quel moment ils avaient regagné l’En Dessous, mais il était évident que le bâtiment y appartenait.

L’endroit n’avait rien du lieu aux lignes architecturales anciennes, mais aux infrastructures modernes, que Richard connaissait. Il ne se souvenait pas y avoir été lorsqu’il vivait dans le Londres d’En Haut, mais il était parfois passé devant, et il était pratiquement certain que l’endroit n’était pas éclairé aux chandelles. 

« Quand l’opéra a brûlé dans le Londres d’En Haut, une bulle temporelle l’a conservé intact ici », murmura Longplayer, en souriant de sa surprise.

Ils entrèrent par un petit passage que la chanteuse affirma être réservé aux artistes. Un éventail, surgi de nulle part, apparut entre ses longs doigts gantés. Elle le lui confia.

« Vous en aurez besoin pour parler avec la directrice de l’opéra, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Comment ça ? Je ne pourrai pas la rencontrer en face ?  
-Non, fit-elle patiemment. L’usage est ici de s’entretenir pendant une représentation. »

Et de lui expliquer les rudiments du langage des éventails. Richard n’y comprenait pas grand-chose, et surtout, il voyait mal comment ce jeu de codes pourrait convenir pour un dialogue diplomatique. Les messages que l’on pouvait transmettre étaient assez courts, et semblaient plus propices à des déclarations enflammées qu’à une demande d’alliance.

« Bon, conclut Longplayer, un peu découragée de voir qu’il n’y arrivait pas. Vous n’aurez qu’à tenir l’éventail dans la main gauche, face au visage. Ça veut dire ‘Je désire un entretien’.  
-‘Je désire un entretien’, répéta Richard, en effectuant assez malhabilement le geste en question. Et comment je verrai que la directrice accepte ?  
-Elle le portera ouvert dans la main gauche. Ce sera pour vous demander de venir lui parler. À ce moment-là, vous aurez le droit de venir la rejoindre dans sa loge.  
-Et comment saura-t-elle… » Richard se tortilla, mal à l’aise. « Comment saura-t-elle que ce n’est pas amoureux ? »

La chanteuse soupira, un peu amusée.

« Vous êtes célèbre, Guerrier. Vous avez vaincu la Bête de Londres, et avez même réussi à rallier les Bergers de Shepherd’s Bush à votre cause – on n’a pas fini d’en parler, tant c’est impressionnant. Vous êtes une figure connue de l’En Dessous, croyez-moi. Elle saura pourquoi vous êtes là.  
-Et si elle refuse ?  
-Elle posera l’éventail sur l’oreille gauche, ou le posera sur la joue gauche. À ce moment-là, vous devrez insister en vous touchant l’extrémité d’un doigt de la main droite avec l’éventail.  
-Vraiment, c’est d’une simplicité fabuleuse, ironisa Richard. D’autant plus qu’elle sera en face de moi, donc sa gauche à elle, ce sera ma droite à moi… Y avait pas plus compliqué, comme système ?»

Elle l’apaisa d’une main sur son bras et lui adressa un regard très doux de ses yeux bridés.

« Tout se passera bien, prédit-elle. Je vous laisse, maintenant. Je dois me préparer. »

Il gravit donc les escaliers de marbre, et s’installa dans ce qu’on appelait une baignoire, juste en face de la grande loge de la directrice. C’était très déconcertant de voir les lumières rester allumées, même quand la représentation commença. Bien évidemment, c’était parce que ce genre d’endroit était fait pour être vu, autant (voire même plus) que pour voir. Pourtant, lui ne se défit pas tout de suite des habitudes contemporaines, et suivit attentivement l’histoire. L’apparition de Longplayer en tant qu’oiseleuse, dans le rôle de Papagina, le bouleversa. Sa voix était sublime, plus encore que lorsqu’elle chantait dans le métro. L’acoustique des lieux l’amplifiait, la faisait résonner, et il se sentit heureux.

Captivé, il ne se souvint qu’il devait se consacra à un savant dialogue par éventails interposés qu’au deuxième acte, et s’y prit un peu maladroitement, en ne se souvenant que vaguement des gestes à effectuer avec l’objet. La directrice pouffa légèrement devant sa maladresse, mais lui accorda tout de même une entrevue. D’ailleurs, elle le complimenta à propos de sa tenue. Le pourpoint, le trench-coat de dandy et la chemise de dentelles ne déparaient pas dans ce lieu rescapé des années 1730. Elle-même portait une immense robe à paniers et à cerceaux, d’un bleu très clair. Son corset paraissait si serré qu’il se demanda brièvement comment elle faisait pour respirer. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en arrière par de grosses perles. 

Ce fut l’un des traités les plus compliqués à signer. Pas tant à cause de complications faites par la directrice, fière de rejoindre la Maison de l’Arche, mais parce que c’était difficile de s’entendre parler, tout simplement. Toutefois, personne ne s’offusquait de les entendre discuter pendant _La Flûte Enchantée_. Richard tentait de parler le moins possible et montra le mouchoir que Porte lui avait donné et qui était frappé de ses armes, puis le traité. 

Au moment du tomber de rideaux, la directrice finit par signer la convention, grâce à une plume de paon exubérante qui avait dû être arrachée à un costume. Il lui fit une petite révérence et se retira. Ensuite, il alla rendre visite à Longplayer dans sa loge d’artiste.

« Merci pour votre aide, lui affirma-t-il d’une voix sincère. Je vous dois quelque chose ? Une faveur, peut-être ?  
-Je ne suis pas comme le Marquis », répliqua-t-elle avec dédain. 

Puis sa voix s’adoucit :

« Ce qui m’a payée, c’est que vous ayez entendu l’opéra, que vous m’ayez vue chanter. Je me nourris des émotions des spectateurs, de ce qu’ils éprouvent, et ce soir, vous étiez parmi la foule. »

Elle semblait très émue.

« Beaucoup de gens ne viennent que pour se montrer en public, mais vous, qui aviez pourtant une mission toute autre, vous m’avez vraiment écoutée. C’est rare. »

Il se demanda vaguement comment elle pouvait le savoir. Lorsqu’elle constata sa surprise, elle changea de sujet :

« Vous voulez que je vous aide à rentrer ?  
-Non, merci, c’est gentil. On est passé devant Temple en arrivant, et c’est là que je vais. »

Elle inclina la tête en signe d’adieux et il la quitta. 

Un peu curieux, Richard voulut voir à quoi ressemblait le King’s College du Dessous, de l’autre côté. Ils n’avaient vu que la façade du bâtiment qui donnait du côté de la Tamise – et encore, c’était peut-être celui du Londres d’En Haut. C’était difficile à savoir. 

Au lieu de reprendre Lancaster Place, il tourna donc vers Aldwych.

C’était une mauvaise idée.


	13. Ligne des Tréfonds

Dans l’En Dessus, la station d’Aldwych était fermée depuis longtemps. Richard se souvenait même qu’on y avait installé un photomaton.

Pas dans l’En Dessous.

La façade de briques rouges, surmontée d’une verrière en arc de cercle, lui sembla vaguement inquiétante, mais il ne s’arrêta pas à cet avertissement silencieux. Il n’aurait peut-être pas à pousser jusqu’à Temple pour rentrer, finalement. Il franchit le portail qu’ici, aucune barrière ne barrait, et se retrouva à l’intérieur. Il descendit les marches et se retrouva sur le quai, désert.

Quelque chose n’allait pas. 

Cela ne ressemblait pas à une station de métro. On aurait plutôt dit autre chose. Un tramway souterrain, peut-être. L’endroit était totalement délabré, à l’abandon. Des ombres se mouvaient dans les ténèbres. 

Richard se souvint de Night’s Bridge, le pont où Anesthésie avait disparu, et aussi de ce que lui avait dit Lamia. Les Velours racontaient des histoires à ce propos, affirmait-elle. Quel genre d’histoires ? Il était prêt à parier que ce n’était pas le genre de récit qu’on écoute tranquillement au coin du feu, un plaid sur les genoux.

L’espace d’un instant fou, il se demanda si Porte tenterait aussi de contacter les Velours, dans son unification du Londres d’En Bas. Puis il se rappela la fois où le Marquis (son preux chevalier, songea-t-il avec ironie) lui avait sauvé la vie, puis avait menacé son assaillante de les traquer en journée et de mettre le feu à leur tanière, si jamais son peuple osait encore s’approcher de Richard. Non, ce ne devait pas être à l’ordre du jour.

En parlant de jour, la lumière n’était pas exactement une denrée prolixe, là où il errait. En temps normal, c’était déjà le problème numéro 1 du Londres d’En Bas, mais là, ça battait vraiment des records. Les néons miteux clignotaient à qui mieux mieux et on s’attendait à ce que l’un d’entre eux lâche, d’un moment à l’autre.

L’odeur n’était pas non plus des plus agréables. On eût dit que quelque chose de mort – et bien mort – pourrissait dans ces tunnels, emplissait l’atmosphère de senteurs douceâtres et écœurantes. Pendant longtemps, Richard n’entendit rien de plus que le bruit de ses propres pas, ainsi que le battement effréné de son cœur. Cette ambiance morbide ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Des souvenirs de Shepherd’s Bush, de l’association Croup-Vandemar et de la Bête de Londres lui traversèrent l’esprit.

Sur le qui-vive, il dégaina son poignard, puis le garda à la main. Maintenant qu’il s’était habitué au silence, il percevait également des grincements métalliques, le léger grésillement des néons en fin de vie. 

Puis il y eut un bruissement d’ailes, et… une nuée de bêtes féroces l’attaqua.

On eût dit un savant mélange entre des ptérodactyles, des dragons noirs et des harpies. Tout en elles n’était que férocité, désir d’en découdre et faim de chair humaine. Les ailes déchiquetées étaient rattachées à un corps visqueux et écailleux, muni de pattes griffues et d’un bec crochu. Un vrai cauchemar ambulant.

Les créatures se jetèrent sur lui, féroces. Il les repoussa à grands coups de poignard, mais elles revenaient toujours en surnombre. Alors, il sortit sa lampe-torche délabrée, et fit fuir les monstres – du moins, quelques-uns. Sans doute qu’une véritable torche enflammée aurait été plus utile, mais il n’avait pas cela en stock.

En tout cas, Richard lutta de toutes ses forces.

Un pont de pierre, ou plutôt une fine aiguille, s’élançait d’une rive à l’autre. Au bout du rebord opposé, on apercevait un éclat de lumière, un peu d’espoir. Manifestement, les créatures haïssaient la lumière. Il leur échapperait peut-être.

Seulement, entre cette libération et l’enfer, il ne se trouvait qu’un mince pont de granit. 

Mais Chasseur n’était plus là pour lui prendre la main et lui dire que tout irait bien. Le Marquis n’était pas là pour le taquiner et le pousser à continuer. Il était seul, seul face à l’aiguille de pierre, les êtres à ses trousses. 

Il aurait pu jouer les héros et y passer debout, mais préféra la sécurité. À quatre pattes, il abaissa au maximum son centre de gravité, enserra la pierre abrupte de ses mains et de ses genoux. Même ainsi, il ne se sentait pas stable… Il essaya de ne pas regarder en bas, mais c’était impossible s’il voulait savoir où il allait. À la vue de l’abîme béant qui s’ouvrait sous la pierre, ses vieux démons le saisirent brusquement : la peur du vide, ainsi que celle, plus viscérale, de la mort. 

Richard avança quand même. 

Il eut l’impression que c’était le pont le plus long de toute son existence.

Lorsqu’il eut fini la traversée, il s’enfuit en courant dans les ténèbres, tandis qu’un vieux poème lui revenait en mémoire.

 _« Toute la nuit, dans le noir et dans la pluie_  
_Un homme ne cesse de galoper._  
_Tard dans la nuit, quand les feux sont éteints,_  
_Pourquoi ce galop, pourquoi ce galop ? »_ *

 

*****

« Tu as traversé le Waterloo Bridge de l’En Dessous ? Tout seul ? » 

Il acquiesça, encore couvert de sueur et de poussière.

« Tu es au courant que c’est le plus long pont de Londres ? Et aussi l’un des plus dangereux ? »

Il l’ignorait.

« Si tu avais des pulsions suicidaires, la bouche d’égout qui mène aux toits d’Old Bailey n’est jamais fermée, tu sais », remarqua le Marquis d’un ton narquois. 

Mais il ne put retenir un regard admiratif.

« Se battre contre les Kères… Vraiment, Richard, tu m’étonneras toujours.  
-Kères ?  
-C’est le nom des créatures que tu as vues. Des êtres maléfiques. Il vaut mieux éviter de se frotter à elles.  
-Merci pour l’info, souligna Richard, sarcastique. Je n’avais pas remarqué. Je comptais plutôt les inviter à prendre le thé, un de ces jours.  
-Je ne te le conseille pas », s’amusa Carabas.

Il soupira.

« Tout de même, il n’y a que toi pour t’aventurer dans la ligne des Tréfonds, tout seul…  
-La ligne des Tréfonds ? releva-t-il. C’était ça, l’endroit où j’étais ? Pourquoi elle s’appelle comme ça ?  
-C’est l’ancien tramway, en fait, lui expliqua le Marquis. Une ligne désaffectée, qui allait auparavant d’Angel à Aldwych. Elle refaisait surface à Waterloo Bridge. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Poème de Robert Louis Stevenson, collecté par Janet Adam Smith, _Collected Poems Of Robert Louis Stevenson_ , Londres, 1950.


	14. Chalk Farm

« Alors ? Quoi, cette fois-ci ? demanda Richard à sa commanditaire, à la fois guilleret et ironique. Des bergers tueurs ? Un dieu mineur de la mort ? Un hippocampéléphantocamélos ? »

Porte sourit et lui murmura : 

« Non, un coin tranquille. La Ferme de Craie.   
-Des paysans ?  
-On ne peut rien te cacher, persifla le Marquis.  
-Et pourquoi ce n’est pas toi qui y vas, d’abord ? feignit de protester le Guerrier.  
-Chacun son tour, mon vieux. »

*****

Les habitants de la Ferme ressemblaient moins à des paysans qu’à des hippies. On aurait dit ces communautés implantées dans la campagne anglaise, qui se nourrissaient de fromage de vache et de lait de chèvre.

« Ah, z’êtes un ami du Marquis, hein ? s’enquit un homme aux longs dreadlocks. Vous v’nez ach’ter d’la craie pour les vévés, pas vrai ?  
-Non, je suis venu pour... »

L’apparition de la paysanne qui sortait de la ferme le stoppa net dans sa phrase.

« Anesthésie! » s’écria-t-il avec joie.

Elle était habillée d’une manière totalement différente par rapport à la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, mais c’était bien la même personne. Vêtue d’une robe à fleurs, ornée de volants, elle arborait toujours aussi fièrement son badge d’anniversaire. Elle portait également un collier multicolore, où étincelaient quelques perles de quartz. C’était comme si elle avait cherché à rafistoler l’ancien bijou avec les perles qu’elle avait trouvées à la Ferme, et qu’elles étaient dépareillées. Ce qui était très vraisemblablement le cas.

Richard se précipita vers elle dans un éclat de rire, radieux. Comme Porte quelques mois plus tôt, elle l’étreignit de toutes ses forces. Elle s’était un peu remplumée, et n’était plus l’adolescente chétive qu’il avait rencontrée. Il l’embrassa sur ses deux joues, qui étaient désormais bien remplies. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Les dents n’étaient pas en très bon état, mais cela importait peu, tant elle semblait heureuse.

« Je suis tellement désolé, pour le Marché Flottant… Tu m’en veux pas ? » lui demanda-t-il ensuite, d’une voix basse. 

Il l’avait crue morte, morte par sa faute.

« Comment as-tu survécu au pont ? » dit-il encore.

L’expression de la Parle-aux-Rats s’assombrit lorsqu’il évoqua ce point. Malgré la chaleur qui régnait l’immense station de métro aux airs de prairie, elle frissonna. 

« J’vais peur, j’vais froid, et j’tais seule, confia-t-elle simplement. En parlons plus, s’iouplaît.  
-Comme tu veux », s’excusa-t-il, un peu confus.

En fait, il venait de découvrir que lui non plus, il n’avait pas envie d’en discuter. Pas si elle réagissait de la sorte. Ce qu’elle décrivait, à sa manière elliptique, ressemblait trop à sa propre expérience des Kères de la ligne des Tréfonds pour qu’il n’en soit pas inquiété.

Mais la jeune fille en fin d’adolescence lui répondit tout de même un peu, et il l’écouta attentivement.

Après les ténèbres, elle avait été incapable de revenir vers les territoires Parle-aux-Rats. Richard revit le bidonville sordide, aux pieds de la Cité Blanche, ainsi que la première cachette – celle où il l’avait rencontrée – et acquiesça, compréhensif. C’était probablement trop proche de Night’s Bridge, pour elle.

À l’inverse, Chalk Farm était un lieu chaleureux, accueillant, tranquille. On y oubliait la violence, les dangers des souterrains, les créatures qui rôdaient dans l’ombre. C’était à peine si on se souvenait d’être encore sous terre. Une petite ferme aux murs blancs, des champs, des animaux… Le genre d’endroit d’où on ne voulait plus jamais repartir. 

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, s’assirent sur un banc de chêne et attendirent patiemment. Une énorme matrone, habillée comme une hippie, elle aussi, vint leur servir une crêpe fourrée d’omelette au fromage et aux champignons. Le plat était servi dans des assiettes de faïence bleue, que Richard craignait de casser. 

Avant de toucher à sa part, il demanda à la bonne femme ce que cela lui coûterait. Il était désormais habitué à l’En Dessous, et savait qu’on n’avait rien pour rien, en ce bas monde. Mais elle lui expliqua d’une voix bienveillante qu’il les avait déjà payés de son éclat de rire spontané et de son étreinte à Anesthésie. Un peu soupçonneux, il fronça les sourcils, mais la petite Parle-aux-Rats le rassura d’un geste. Il se détendit donc, pendant qu’on lui servait un peu de café. Ensuite, elle posa la cafetière de cuivre sur la table et repartit lourdement.

La tasse ébréchée, encore fumante, le tentait tant qu’il finit par y tremper les lèvres. Le café, agrémenté de lait frais, lui rappela inexplicablement la première fois qu’il en avait bu. C’était la même amertume sucrée, adoucie de lait et de miel. Il avait totalement oublié qu’il se trouvait dans le métro. Dans un rare était d’apaisement, il attaqua son assiette.

L’omelette de la crêpe avait le goût du soleil, des déjeuners tardifs et des vacances à la campagne. Il imagina les gens de Chalk Farm aller chercher les œufs à l’aube, cueillir les champignons et faire le fromage, et il éprouva une plénitude totale. 

Lorsque le repas fut terminé et qu’il eut saucé le jaune d’œufs de son plat avec du pain de patate, il entreprit d’expliquer ce qu’était le Consortium à Anesthésie et aux paysans qui les avaient rejoints en cours de repas. Ses interlocuteurs semblaient surtout retenir que le commerce en serait facilité, ce qui les intéressait nettement.

Par conséquent, ils voulaient bien signer le papier, mais ne savaient ni lire, ni écrire. La culpabilité au ventre, Richard guida la main d’Anesthésie pour tracer le nom du fief. Elle était allée à l’école, mais peu de temps, et ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Finalement, le nom de la Ferme de Craie fut correctement écrit sur la convention, accompagné de croix qui symbolisaient la signature des paysans.

« Tiens, c’est-y l’heure de rentrer les bêtes ! » remarqua l’un des fermiers en jetant un coup dehors. Richard se demanda brièvement comment il pouvait savoir l’heure en l’absence de soleil, puis cela lui sortit de l’esprit. « Vous donnerez ben un coup de main ? »

Encore un peu honteux d’avoir autant guidé la signature du traité, il n’osa pas refuser.

Le danger de la Ferme, c’était que si l’on y passait plus de temps qu’un simple passage rapide, on n’en ressortait pas. Le reste de l’après-midi, Richard aida à maintes tâches ménagères, tant et si bien qu’il était épuisé en fin de journée. Le soir, il dîna avec tout le monde. La soupe aux oignons et aux pommes de terre lui rappelait son enfance. Il s’endormit ensuite dans des draps frais et se réveilla au chant du coq. 

Il passait au poulailler, tôt le matin, apprenait à traire les vaches et puisait de l’eau au puits. Cette vie lui plaisait, même s’il éprouvait une curieuse sensation, parfois, comme une démangeaison. Le sentiment d’avoir oublié quelque chose d’important. Puis l’un des paysans l’appelait pour ranger le fourrage, ou on devait laver les dalles de pierre, et il oubliait.

Anesthésie essaya de le mettre en garde, à plusieurs reprises, sans savoir comment s’y prendre pour ne pas l’alarmer trop vivement. Du coup, il ignorait ses avertissements et restait pris dans cette routine. De temps en temps, les autres allaient vendre des denrées au Marché Flottant, sans qu’il n’ait envie de les y accompagner. Le temps passa.

Un jour, alors qu’il balayait la cuisine, il tomba sur un parchemin orné d’un signe familier. Il le ramassa, intrigué. En haut, à droite de la feuille, on discernait un blason qui était orné d’une arcade. Il eut un coup au cœur en reconnaissant le symbole de la Maison de l’Arche.

C’était là la convention qui ralliait Chalk Farm au Consortium ! Comment avait-il pu ainsi oublier sa mission ? Il reçut un nouveau choc en se rendant compte qu’il devait exercer des efforts pour pouvoir lire le traité, suivi d’une signature réalisée avec l’écriture d’une enfant de onze ans et de croix. Tout l’épisode lui revint en tête. 

Il devait partir sur le champ, sinon, il oublierait encore. Il doutait que ce fût la faute des habitants de la ferme. Personne n’avait de raison de le maintenir ici, d’autant plus que les conditions de l’alliance les favoriseraient. Non, c’était l’endroit lui-même qui effaçait la mémoire comme une ardoise. L’ardoise qui avait donné son nom à la Ferme.

Richard s’ébroua donc. Il alla dans sa chambre, enleva ses frusques de paysan et se vêtit à nouveau de ses atours de dentelle crasseuse, de jean et de cuir. De même, il retrouva son trench-coat vert et le remit. Il ramassa également les quelques affaires qu’il avait acquises en l’échange de services rendus (des œufs durs, quelques champignons et un gros fromage). Après quelques hésitations, il sortit de la ferme, prit le chemin tracé à la craie et sortit. Il éprouva tout de même un petit pincement au cœur.

Il n’avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à Anesthésie, mais n’osait pas la chercher, de peur de se perdre encore.


	15. Lord’s

Porte l’accueillit comme s’il était revenu d’entre les morts. Elle le serra dans ses bras de manière convulsive, une lueur un peu folle dans les yeux. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de la petite Accès de l’étreindre. 

« On croyait tous qu’il t’était arrivé malheur, confia sa grande sœur, fébrile. Que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais.  
-Depuis combien de temps je suis parti ? s’inquiéta-t-il.  
-Plusieurs mois. Quatre ou cinq, je crois. »

Il hocha la tête, perplexe. Il était persuadé que cela faisait plus de temps. « En combien de temps oubliait-on comment savoir lire et écrire ? », se demanda-t-il mentalement, sans oser poser la question à haute voix. Il se promit de se renseigner.

« Où en est l’unification ? » s’enquit-il plutôt.

Les filles de la Maison de l’Arche rayonnèrent de bonheur lorsqu’il posa cette question. Elles avaient semblé gênées en évoquant la durée de son absence. Il se souvint d’Anesthésie et de son séjour dans les ténèbres. Dans l’En Dessous, le sujet devait être tabou. Sans doute n’interrogeait-on jamais les personnes qui revenaient, comme lui, après avoir passé un long moment dans une strate oubliée de la Londres d’En Bas. Même si dans son cas, son séjour à la Ferme de Craie avait été assez agréable.

« On a vraiment bien avancé ! C’est presque terminé », se réjouirent-elles. Elles parlaient en même temps, et ce n’était pas facile de comprendre.

« Je me suis occupée de King William Street aujourd’hui même, et Accès a fait Brompton Road hier. Le Marquis a mis Down Street de notre côté dans la semaine. Ça a mis plus de temps que prévu.  
-Et Old Bailey ? Les Parle-aux-Rats ? Le peuple des Égouts ? »

Il se souvenait encore de ces échecs cuisants. En revanche, il n’osa pas parler de ce que devenait l’alliance avec Shepherd’s Bush. Il préférait évoquer des figures connues et rassurantes, comme le vieux Robinson des toits.

« On a fini par les convaincre, lui affirma la petite Accès, dans un grand sourire. Ça n’a pas été facile, mais on y est arrivés.  
-En fait, quelles baronnies ne sont pas encore fédérées ? se renseigna-t-il.  
-Voyons voir… réfléchit Porte. Je crois bien qu’à part le Royaume des Bergers, il ne reste plus que celui du Seigneur. Et la Ferme de Craie.  
-Non, la corrigea-t-il. J’en reviens. »

Il lui tendit le parchemin usé, et ses yeux s’illuminèrent.

« Il ne reste plus que Bunhill et Lord’s, alors. Le Marquis fera la Montagne d’Os et toi, celle du Seigneur. Mais avant cela, repose-toi. Tu as parcouru un long chemin. »

*****

Lord’s. Encore une station de métro qui n’existait pas, du moins, pas dans la Londres d’En Haut. Pourtant, elle figurait nettement sur le plan qu’il s’était procuré, petit point magenta et obstiné, niché entre Baker’s Street et Finchley Road. 

« Alors, murmura-t-il tout seul, amusé par le fait d’encore visiter un endroit impossible. C’est quoi, cette fois ? Une ferme souterraine ? Un théâtre à l’élisabéthaine ? Une cour de gens déguisés en piafs ? »

Il prit la ligne Metropolitain à la station de Farringdon, pour que ce soit direct. Porte lui avait assuré que ce serait l’un des derniers domaines à convaincre. 

Et ce le fut, bien que, comme toujours, cet endroit soit empreint de l’étrangeté qui caractérisait le Londres d’En Bas. Cette fois-ci, le lieu était tout simplement impossible à décrire : c’était une espèce de brouillard blanc, semblable aux Limbes – du moins, à l’idée que Richard s’en faisait. Le Seigneur, un grand type vêtu de blanc qui ressemblait à un mélange entre Jésus et le Dalaï-lama, avait entendu parler des exploits de Richard et rejoignit le Consortium d’une manière extrêmement élégante ; il le félicita même de manière assez abondante. 

*****

« Mission accomplie ! » firent en cœur le chevalier et le Marquis, en revenant à la Maison de l’Arche. Tout le monde tomba dans les bras de tout le monde : Accès dans les bras de Porte, Richard dans ceux de Carabas, et Phalène dans les bras de… de personne parce que personne n’avait confiance en lui. Mais il était de tout cœur avec eux. Enfin, sans doute, quoi.

*****

« Alors, maintenant que ta mission a été accomplie, tu ne vas pas quitter le Londres d’En-Bas, hein ? Tu es certain de ton choix, cette fois ? » demanda Porte, un peu anxieuse. 

Richard lui adressa un clin d’œil, d’une manière qui rappelait Carabas, tout en étant inexplicablement propre à son caractère. 

« Il n’est personne d’intelligent qui souhaite quitter London Below. Non, très chère, quand on s’est lassé de Londres, c’est qu’on s’est lassé de la vie, car on trouve à Londres tout ce que la vie peut offrir. » 

FIN


End file.
